Sonic and Rainbow Dash: Our Happily Ever After
by lovefanfiction.com
Summary: What happens when 2 hedgehogs fall into a kingdom of darkness? Will they be able to fix it? Will Sonic and Rainbow dash live in a kingdom together as king and queen? Can that handle their new life? Find out now!
1. Rewritten (Chapter 1) what happened?

_**This is a rewhrite of the first chapter and this time its going to be better. Hopefully.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 What happened?**_

* * *

**_It was a normal day for two young hero's, but that would come to an end soon..._**

" Hey Dash! " Sonic had said as he was eating some chilly dogs and sounded a bit muffed from him chewing. He was running up to the cyan color hedgehog with rainbow colored hair knowed as Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow dash, on the other hand was sitting up against a big and tall Willo Tree, Reading the final session / Book of Daring Do, She was a bit upset that it was coming to an end but she wanted to make it last.

" Oh hey Sonic..." Rainbow dash said, not looking away from her book.

" What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be working in equestria?" He asked and sat down with his last two chilly dogs.

" Day off. " She said gaining more attention to the blue hedgehog.

" Okay, but question. Why are you on my planet? "

" Oh, Yeah. It was super noise and even in my house, I could hear filles screaming and egging pony's homes sooooooooo I came here to read the last Daring Do book. In peace. "

"Am I bothering you? " Sonic asked

" Nah, we can hang out in a minute, tho. If you want."

" Sounds cool. " Sonic scooted closer to Rainbow Dash and looked over to see what page she was on. 121. It had about 2 or 3 more pages left before the book ended. On a page was written,

_Daring do made her last step to the golden fountain. She was in arms reach, so close but far then. Something was wrong. Daring Do wasn't moving. At all. And then she thought._

_There is no point in this. Why do I do the things I do if I'm just taking people's pries positions? * She removed her hat.* I'm going home... No more people to stop, No more people to save. _

_And so this is the end of Daring Do's Adventures..._

_...The end... For now..._

_" _Wow, What an ending hu Rainbow Dash? " Sonic looked a bit confused that she wouldn't break the golden fountain.

_" _Yep, I did not see that ending coming. I thought that she was going to destroy it from the bad guys. Man..."

" Got that right dashie. "

" I've told you not to call me that Sonic..." She looked a way with a pout face on and an embarrassed blush.

" Well no need to have a fit over it, let's do something fun."

" I'm not having a fit about it Sonic. " She standed up and brushed the left over grass off of her.

" Sure, sure... " He made his way up as well. " That's what they all say... "

" What the hay Sonic!? " her voice got a bit louder.

" Sorry sorry..." He said as he was about to eat one of the two chili dogs. The wind blew, faster and faster. Almost like a tornado was about to happen. It also blew the daring do book away as well.

" Oh! Twilight is going to kill me! S-sonic? What is going on?! " Rainbow dash began to get nervous.

" I don't know. Hey! Come back! " His two chili dogs got caught up in the wind. Soon the floor became transparent and was about to fall through.

" Rainbow Dash! " Sonic jumped to Rainbow Dash who was falling through the ground while screaming. Sonic came close enough to chach her and healed onto her to protect her from the impact.

"Sonic! " Rainbow dash yelled.

" Its okay! I got you! "

" Get ready for impact! It might hurt! " sonic yelled as he turned his back towards the ground and saved most of the fall from Rainbow Dash. He then closed his eyes and a big thud could be heard from around them.

" Ohhh... That's going to hurt in the morning. " Sonic said as he felt pain in his back.

" Rainbow Dash, are you okay? " Sonic asked as he opened his eyes to see that she had her arms around him. She sat up rubbing her head.

" Oww... That hurts... " Rainbow looked at Sonic. And then up to see his chili dogs falling.

Sonic gasps and shoves Rainbow Dash off of him aggressively and snatched the first Chilly dog and slid on the ground to get the other one.

'' OW! SONIC! THAT HURTS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! '' Rainbow Dash yelled. Sonic SweetDroped.

" Sorry... hehe? '' Sonic got up and through his chill dogs in the air and helped Rainbow Dash up and quickly cached them.

And so the began to look around to be supirsed to see dark shadowy fingers around them.

''Please help me young hero's! '' A girl sounding voice said and Sonic and Rainbow Dash turned around to see who said that.

'' Oh i get it! Im used to this type of stuff! '' Sonic said and tossed one chill dog in the air and ate it, he then tossed the last one super high in the air and speed off and began to destroy the monsters whit Rainbow Dash joing.

'' Save some for me! '' Rainbow Dash yelled

" come on then! " he yelled over his shoulder. As he finished defeating the monsters. He quickly went back to the spot that he tossed his chill dog and aced the timing and chaught the chill dog. And there was one big man in black knight armor riding a horse that had body armor around it. Like a knight. ( ;_; ) Sonic was about to attack until that girl grabbed him and the wind began to pick up the speed. She then grabbed Rainbow Dash and pulled her over to her and sonic. And Sonic reached out to the chill dog that got chaugh up in the wind.

" NO! " and then they disappeared in the dust cloud.

{ To who knows where } The big man ridding his horse flew up to three other figures and began to speak in a accent.

" I do not want to see them again, get rid of them at once! " he said as he fleed off.

" Yes sir! "


	2. (Chapter 2) Nice to meet you! I think?

Chapter 3  
Nice too meet you!

* * *

(rainbow's P.O.V)

The last thing I had Seen was a guy on a horse. Sonic , The girl , and Me got telaported to Who-Knows-Where. I felt this huge amount of energy go into me. I felt like if i didn't release this amount of energy in my body i was going to explode. When we got done Telaporting, I landed on my bottom and sonic Face-Planted into the ground. I was flicking out so bad that the girl looked at me wired. I flied up in the air at supper sonic speed. I was so high in the air that i could see the earth. I cam back down and did a Double-Sonic RainBoom. I landed next to sonic still trying to get his head out of the ground. I garbed him by his shoulders and pulled him out of the ground but ended up falling over with him on me.

''sorry!'' I said

'' Its okay, Thanks.''

He got off of me and than gave me a hand. I took his hand and got off the ground.I looked at the girl and she was bent down holding a flower near her face.

''um hello.'' sonic said.

''Oh pardon me, I'm A sorceress named Merlina, granddaughter of the sorcerer Merlin, I need you two to help free the mystical realm of King Arthur, who has been possessed by an unknown evil that comes from Excalibur's scabbard, and is now ruling the realm as the tyrannical Black Knight. Merlina explains that the Black Knight, once King Arthur, is immortal, as he possesses the scabbard of you must take up the talking sword, Caliburn and master swordsmanship in order to break Arthur's curse and save the kingdom. And for you, colorful one, you must find the 6 bracelet the help back this curse. you can summon from these bracelets like dragons and legendary birds that have been lock away the ceep from harm. I can help you 2 on your quest. Hear, tack this one bracelet for your first bracelet. Before i tell you how too summon can i ask you two your names?''

'' I'm Rainbow dash, but you can call me dash, and captain swirly over their is sonic the hedgehog."

'' hello!'' sonic said.

'' Its nice to meet you two and thank you for saving me before i got caught.''

''no problem'' Sonic and me said together.

''now let me show you how it works'' '' First you haft to rube you jem from your bracelet.'' Merlina told me.

'' Than you haft too say the color of the bracelet.'' she said '' you need space too do this because when you bring you bird hear its pretty big. go ahead, try it out!''

* * *

PRRETY GOOD THIS TIME,HUN WELP THANKS FOR READING! out!


	3. (Chapter 3) The Bracletes and The Sword

Chapter 4  
Dash's bracelet and the talking sword

* * *

(Rainbow dash's P.O.V)

Sonic, Merlina, and me where walking on a dirt road.

Sonic and Merlina was talking about my bracelet, saying about what it can do. I didn't listen because i wanted to be surprise.  
I grew vary impatient and stop walking to get some room for what i was about to do. I was about to summon my legendary.  
Sonic and Merlina didn't notice i stop walking. I rubbed my bracelet's Jem and said the color loud.

'' Light Blue!'' I had said. A huge snowy blue color bird had flied over me and than landed in front of me.''Um, Hi um...'' I had no idea what it name was.

( PLOT TWIST!)

'' Her name is Articuno, The legendary ice bird.'' Merlina had told me.

'' Wow, (sonic whistled) She is a beau-tie!'' sonic said in amazement.  
Sonic was heading over to me but Articuno let out a loud smear and blocked his path.

"Its OK Articuno, he is with me."  
Articuno moved to the side and her soft icy blue feathers had been tucked back in.

''wow'' I had said.

''I know right''Sonic said in amazement.

Articuno had shot a ice beam down the road that was inches away from the ground. That's when I got an idea. I hoped on the ice and sided down the ice. it was like grinding but on ice. Sonic thought this was awesome.

'' Vary impressive, even his first master couldn't get her to like him this fast.''Merlina had told us.

I was still at the end of the beam until i looked behind me.

''Sonic, I think this is for you.'' I had pointed at a sword in a rock.

''Ah, Caliburn. come on now sonic, tack him out of the rock'' Merlina had said

'' All righty''Sonic said.

(Sonic's P.O.V)

''Are you ready?'' Merlina ask.

''Ready for what?'' I asked.

'' if you removed this sword and defeat King Arthur with it... You shall forever be the worst of knights, slayer of kings...''

'' Well I cant be the hero all the time!'' I had gone up rocks and stop behind a sword. '' Caliburn eh?'' I pulled him out of the rock. '' He doesn't look like a talking sword. Its Kinda sorry looking...''

?:'' Fool!'' He hoped out of sonic's hand. '' You are the chosen one? You are but a squire!''

''Says you.''*swetdroop*

'' He has a mind of it's own, It selects its bearer.'' Merlina had told me.

'' Yeah, it has a pretty smart mouth on it for a sword.'' I had said.

''Hmph! The impertinent one is you, knave! Brace yourself, For i shall train you until you are worthy!'' Caliburn had said.

* * *

AND DONE! IF YOU LIKE POKEMON, YOUR WELCOME, IF NAW THAN, DONT CARE!


	4. (Chapter 4) Can

Sonic and Rainbow Dash

Chapter 5

* * *

(Sonics POV)

Caliburn was teaching me how to use him and what I can do,but for some reason, I couldn't stop thinking about dashie. She was out with Merlina. Showing her how she can work with her bird. I just don't want her to get hurt. That's all. I'm just really out of it. Caliburn had notice this.

"Why so sad looking knave?"Caliburn asked.

" I feel like something bad is happing.'' my eye twitch a little'' Its.. just that... you know what?! Im done, I'm going to find dashie !" I had a small blush that can easily be seen.

"Than do it for your love one! I'm not stopping you, knave."

" I-ii don't like her ll-like that Caliburn!" I blushed pretty bad.

"Your not a good lair, you do know this, don't you?" Caliburn had admitted.

"What ever you over size letter opener." i frowned and rolled my eyes.

Than I started to run back to dash and Merlina and dash was bleeding from her head to her arms sitting agunest a rock. I got so scared that I ran and picked up dash and just kept on running.

"Dash!" I'm for real like was going to cry seeing her like this. It just tore me apart. I felt little tears in my eyes. I stopped at a big tree and sat down with her in my arms.

"Sonic... i-im f-fine... really... " And than she pass out.

"Dash! No no no! "Even her passing out scared the living shit out of me. A tear fell from my face and rolled down my checks and landed on her bracelet, than it started to glow a light blue. Her legendary articuno had picked us up and we where in the sky. I leaned back a little and let dash rest on me. I didn't care if I had blood got all over me. Please be ok, please be... I just repeat that a few times and dash started to whack up. Was it Merlina? I thought.

"Ugh... where am I? And why is it so cold..."dash ask

I hugged dash from behind and began to SOB on her shoulder.

" D-Dont ever do that to me again..." I start to sob a little louder and harder. Dash had turned her body around and was facing towards me. She had tears in her eyes too and hugged me back. ''what happen back there dash?'' I still was sobbing a little.

''The black knight had came back and fought me and articuno. I had saved Merlina and she is gone for now. ohh... my head...it hurts. a lot.''

'' Dashie... I don't really like it hear any more... I just want you to be safe, im never leaving you alown hear.'' I told her

''Sonic.'' she loosen away form me a little.

''Yeah?'' i said responding to her.

''Umm, i-i want to thank you for being there for me.'' she than leaned up and kiss me on the head. I blushed so-hard that she just smiled and nugged her face in my chest and rapped her hands around my waist.

I just was out of it. My head was in the clouds. It was more than a day-dream. It was real. I really don't know what this feeling is but I liked it and wished it would never had to flied to a grassy mountain and she set us down, I wrapped my arms around her and jumped of of Articuno. I thought I had seen another bracelet in Cliburn's reflection. I sat dash down and looked behind to see it hanging on a near by rock. " Found something! " I said to dash. I ran up to the old rock and picked up the bracelet. It was black and red. That looks like a demon might be in there or something. I walked back to dash and handed her the bracelet. "I'm not liking the looks of that bracelet too much dash." I told her to be careful. She nodded her head and picked herself up slowly. She rubbed the bracelet and said the colors of it. A black and red looking fox was sitting on all 4, but than standed on its hind legs making us look small. It was about 6 or 7'03" inches tall.

Dash's eyes turned the same color as the fox's witch was a light glowing blue, almost the same color as her skin.

" Umm. Hi? I'm rainbow dash, and this is sonic the hedgehog. By any chance could you tell us your name?" Dash said as calmly as calmly gets.

It smiled evilly, or that's it real smile, and nodded. It used its long red claws a wrote its name on the dirt part of the ground. It spelled

ZoRoArK.

"Zoro-ark? Is that how you say it?" Dash asked.

It nodded its head. It walked up to me and tuck a good look at me. Zoroark got in front of me and did a back flip and formed into a spin dash type of look but quickly in the air. It got back on the ground and zoroark looked just like me.

"Whoa! How did you do that?" I rubbed my chin and zoroark did the same as me. Zoroark ran around me and my full speed, nearly knocking me over. Zoroark stopped in front of me and did another back flip and turned into dash. Zoroark put her arms around me and rubbed her nose agent mine making my face turn a dark red.

" Hay! Leave me out of this! " Dash face turned a bright red. Zoroark giggled and back off me and walked over to dash turning back to its normal form. Dash backed up a fue steps from her. Zoroark garbed her arm and scratched her arm.

" Ow! What was that for!?" Dash yelled. Zoroark back up still smiling. Dash held her head and yelled in pain. Her ears instantly grew hair and started to form into what looks like zoroark but a dark blue and her eyes turned yellow and so did the jem in her hair.( practically a shiny zoroark, look it up if you don't know what it looks like #Google-it) Dash tackled zoroark and the two began to fight. Zoroark pushed dash off and turned into dash. Dash smiled and turned into me in my supper form. Dash grinned. Dash slammed her fist into the ground and rocks came out of the ground and sky rocked twords zoroark. Zoroark quickstep and came behind dash and was about to hit her but dash turned around quickly and kick zoroark in the head,smashing her body in the ground leaving a dent. Zoroark jumped up quickly and ran right dash, zoroark tryed to talkel her but in my supper form, than wont happen vary easily. Zoroark quickly kicked dash in the face and sended her back a fue steps.

"Knave! What are you waiting for!? Help her! She is one of the most important things to you in this world isn't she? You must move quickly before this ends with someone head on the ground!"Caliburn yelled at me.

"Okay, okay. Um thinking... got it! You ready?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"All right! Hear we go!" I spin-dash right into zoroark sending it into a tree and quickly moved twords dash and sommed her element. I grabed dash from behind and tryed to put her element on. She tried to get out of my grip but I held on and quickly put her element on her making her frozen in place. Her normal form was tacking place and she was back to normal, but than she fell into unconsciousness. But that was-int the end of my problems. Zoroark charged at me and knocked out dash.

"Your not playing vary nice now are you zoroark." I grined and dashed right towards zoroark, zoroark used dashs wings and quickly flied up and over me but when it touched the ground I tripped her,or was it a he? Don't know, don't care, I grabbed the bracelet and put zoroark back in the bracelet.

"Phew! Glad that's over with, now to get dash some help." I told Caliburn

"Indeed" _Caliburn_ agreed.

I tightened my grip around dash and jumped of the cliff by jumping rock to rock. When I reached the bottom of the cliff I looked at many roads leading septet ways. Uncle chuck all was told me when in dought, head west. And so I followed the road heading west. I kept heading west until I had seen a small town.

" that old baster was right." I clucked to myself.

I walked into town with caliburn and dash and looked around.

* * *

ANNNNDDD done for this chapter!


	5. (Chapter 5) Oh Gosh

Chapter 6 Flash Backs

* * *

(Rainbow dash P.O.V )

I felt like a monster, I felt angry, sad, mad , upset, and more mix feelings for no reason. The last thing I could remember was being tackled and something was put around my neck. after a bolt of energy from the necklines, everything went white. After a minuet or so i started to remember things from the past.

*Flash Back*

It was a sunny day and we where heading to a place, I can't seem to remember but i was sitting on top of a boat, minding my business until a strong wind passed by me, making my hair go in my face. Only one jerk could be that fast. I thought.  
Sonic was running around like he was on fire.

'' Did somebody mixed your medicine again sonic,?'' I said to Sonic and he paused.

'' For your info i don't have medicine, dash.'' sonic resorted

'' Well you sure need it...'' I said a little louder than i thought.

'' I heard that!'' sonic yelled.

'' You where post to, you look like your on drugs. Running around for no reason.'' I said, not even looking bothered.

'' I have my REASONS!'' he said and put his hands on his hips.

''Like? '' I raised an eye-brow, questioning him.

''Like being board.'' he said while scratching the back of his head in nervousness.

I chuckled at his awkwardness. He blushed in embarrassment. I started to laugh at him, He looked down and kicked the ground, sort of like if you where kicking dirt, but on wood, for Sonic's scenario. '' Oh sonic, no need to be embarrassed. let's go find something to do.'' I told him and he looked up and smiled. I had a feeling that he was up to something, but what? I thought. I hoped from the boat and landed next to sonic. '' So, sonic. let's go see Amy!'' I grinned. He backed up and he looked like he was going to jump off the boat. I laugh and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside to see Tails talking to Chris. '' Hay guys, what's up?'' I said greeting them. '' Hello Rainbow dash and Sonic! What do you need?'' Chris asked me and Sonic. '' I can tell you a hedgehog is going crazy.'' They looked at Sonic and chuckled. '' Sonic, this is a vacation, we are in no rush. Just relax.'' Tails told Sonic. '' It's not a vacation if your board to DEATH!'' Sonic had disagreed. I faced-palmed in shame. Chris notice this. " See even Rainbow disagrees with you, Sonic. Rainbow dash, do something.'' Chris narrowed his eyes and looked at me. I put my hands up in defense. '' That's what I came here for, CHRIS!'' I said to him and put my hands down. Chris shakes his head. '' Well, Amy and Cream are playing bored games in the other room,.'' Tails told sonic. Sonic blinked a few times and fell backwards. '' This place will be my grave.'' Sonic looked up and frowned. ''What am i doing wrong!'' I asked myself out loud and faced-palmed, again. I grabbed the board to death hedgehog and dragged him through the door going outside. ''Pull yourself together or I'm tossing you over-board.'' I narrowed my eyes at sonic. He put his hands up in defeat. I gave him a hand. As soon as he grabbed my hand, instead of helping him up, he pulled me down and i fell. He grinned and chuckled. I grinned back and tackled him and we played fight for a good 30 minuets. After that, He was at my side and was tickling me haft-to-death and Tails, Chris, Amy and Cream where giggling but Amy, who looked rather annoyed. '' Hahahahahahah! S-stop! It hurts! Hahahahahah! I-I can't breath!'' I yelled and tried to talk. Sonic was grinning and laughing at me dying of laughter. I tried to push him off of me, but that wasnt going to happen fast. I started to chough and sonic had stopped, he pat my back with a durpy smile because he was going to kill me. I wiggle a little from him.

"hay that wasn't funny, Sonic! you nearly killed me!" I laugh

"Hey, at least I'm not the only one that's going to be dead here!" after he had said that everyone started laughing. Amy had walked to me and push sonic off away from me. I had raised an eyebrow. "What is your problem?",everyone has stopped laughing and looked at Amy. "that's enough now." Her face had hardened." Is there something wrong?" I questioned her. Amy had struggled to find words.

sonic had helped me up and everyone has started whispering to each other. Amy had gotten so mad that she bought out her hammer. Amy had run up to me and tried to hit me With her oversized hammer. Just as always, I had moved out-of-the-way. she was about to strike me again until A force field had protect me. The force field was purple. I automatically knew who it was from the color.

"that's enough Amy." I had looked over to see Twilight sparkle walking over and closing her book. In this world she looked like a cat. she had levitate Amy in the air and started to talk.

"look, jealousy is A very rude thing, especially in public. very immature. you don't see rainbow dash pushing you away when you are with Sonic. let's say, don't let jealousy overcome you. They would put you in jail for just even bringing out your hammer in my world. you're lucky you're not even their .Twilight said strictly. Amy shook her head aggressively.

" Fine! Whatever, I don't need you anyway!" Amy said and looked like she was on the verge of crying. Twilight had put her down gently and Amy had run off inside.

"That was intense. And very confusing. What, what just happened?" Sonic asked to no one personally.

" Thanks Twilight, I owe you one." I thank Twilight and grinned.

" You don't have to thank me Dash, it's the least I could do for my best friend. she was annoying me anyways." She gave me a big smile. (:3~)

" Hmm..." sonic said while rubbing his chin.

" What are you up too now?" I asked him

" It's just, well, amy hasn't attacked you for a while now, but all the sudden, she straights up aggressively pushes me away. Amy has never in a life time has pushed me on purpose! I don't understand. And for real tried to hurt you in front of everyone. Why would amy do that?!" Sonic yelled, not at me but to himself.

" hmm... Your right. Let's go find her."

" But, why would you look for her if she tried to hurt you?" He asked me if I where like crazy.

" so we can be friends again! It's not right but, it's just gotta settle this by being nice, after all my element is loyalty." I grinned

(Music begins: offspring : the kids aren't alright)

" your right! I don't know what I was thinking!" He smiles and grabbed my hand and ran inside with his trademark grin. Well this is a little new.

( inside )

Amy was in the back room inside the dark kitchen looking through the knife cabinet.

( gulp... Oh goodie)

Her eyes had gone small and fire was blazing brightly in them. She had picked out the largest knife and quickly hid it when the door open.

" Hay Amy? You in hear? " she could hear Sonic's voice.

" Yes! I'm in here, do you, um need something? Amy quickly response.

"Dash wanted to talk to you, if you're okay with that." Sonic flipped the light switch and the room brightened up. Amy's eyes brightened when she had her chance to strike.

" Yeah, I-I can talk..." She said with an evil grin, sonic didn't notice this.

" Awesome!" He said with glee.

"Oh and sonic? I like to talk to her in private."

" sure thing Amy."

( music ends and turns to : get out alive by three days grace)

Rainbow walks in and closes door.

" hay Amy, look I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to upset you, honest. "

" Its alright rainbow dash, I'll make sure you'll be sorry " Amy grinned

" Hu?" I sat up against a wall And seemed a little worried.

Amy walked up to me and quickly pulled a large knife to my throat. I was about to yell for help but I was too slow this time.

" this is why your sorry" she grinned evilly and quickly pushed the knife through my neck.

(Music ends)(that was fast)

* * *

My eyes flashed open with sweat rolling down my head. My vision was very blurry for a few minutes and I was just thinking about what just happened and started to cry. I felt my throat get tight and it was hard to breve and freaked me out even more.

( Sonic's P.O.V)

I was sitting down by a oak tree with Merlina talking to Caliburn. I just sat there untill we got done resting. We decided that we where going to visit the lady's of the lake but Caliburn has to look good for the lady's. Hehe. That's why we gotta see the blacksmith in the town.

I had sat dash next to me. I had notice her moving around and her eyes flashed open. It made me jump a little but her eyes looked a little foggy. Her face had looked like she had seen a ghost or something, but what really caught me off guard was when she started to cry. Everyone had stopped what they were doing and looked at dash with worried faces.

"D-dash?" I typed her shoulder softly.

She looked at me and the first thing I notice is that her eyes where a dark blue. Dose her emotions change the color of her eyes?

She had the saddest face on the planet. I had put my hand on her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"Aww dash.." I slowly pushed her head on my chest and stroked the back of it. Her crying slowed but still was sobbing.

" I didn't know you where a makeshift mom sonic." She smiled. She had stop crying but some tears rolled down her face.

" Hehe " I blushed at what she had said.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**This chapter was pretty long if I do say so myself, what was with killer amy!? Was that a dream or the past or a warning?! That will be figered out next time and I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll see you next time! BYYYYYEEEE! * jumps off a cliff* WEEEEEE**


	6. (Chapter 6) Lets get a move on!

Hello** everyone!** Love fan fiction .com hear!** This** story** got a** LOT** of** support** than I** had** really** expected!** Already** 1,000 views!** Woohoo! I** just** wanted** to** say** thank** you** so** muc-**

**Pinkie** pie:** did** someone** say PARTY!? * Brings out party cannon.***

**Me:** PINKIE** N- * gets hit with party decoration* sigh... Pinkie?**

**Pinkie: yyyeeesss? * Durpy** grin*

Sonic** and** rainbow** dash** walks** in**

**Sonic: ha- oh** umm.** Did** we** miss** something?

**Me:** you** bet. You** missed** me** getting** killed** by** party** decorations.** Hay** dash,** can I** barrow** THAT **bracelet?

**Dash** looks** at** sonic** and** sonic** just** shrugged.

**Dash:** OK?** * Hands zoroark.***

Rubbing** bracelet** and** saying** its** color,** its** not** working.** I** got** mad** and** just** through** it on** the** ground. *Hears cracking sound.***

**O-O ... O-O ... O-O... ~∆~...**

**Pinkie: Awww! I** didn't** do it! *Runs a way.***

**Sonic** and** dash: your** dead** to** me.

**Me : HELP** ME** reviewer's!** *Clicks** a** button** and** story** begins. *"** phew,** so** much** for** the** help** people. Whatever, ON TO THE STORY!"

Chapter 7 On The Roll

Now that I'm trying to get back on the main story line, we begin are chapter walking to a small village.

(Sonic P.O.V)

Dash, Caliburn, Merlina and me where walking into a village that I found when I had seen merlina not so far away. Lucky Us, hu. Merlina had told me we needed to find the creators of the scabbard and caliburn, but caliburn insist that we get him fixed up at the blacksmiths in town. If the town weren't so close by, I would say oh well, your fine but I know that he would not approve and have a girly .

" Well I must be presentable before we meet the lady's of the lake." Caliburn said

" Hehe, not the sharpest tool in the shed are ya." I said mocking him.

" shush knave, you are low class and talking to you teacher is not your best and miss rainbow dash is doing better than you, knave."

" Whatever you say you oversized letter do you think merlina? Merlina? Hello?" I asked

Merlina was holding a flower and had her staff over her shoulder.

"why do flowers bloom, knowing they are destined to wither?"

" hu?" Me and dash said together

" Their time of beauty is so short- lived...

"Forgive me sonic and rainbow dash but I shall stay behind, I would be recognized in town. I promise not to move. I must have knowe how much trouble it was to find me." Merlina said.

" no kidding" I mumbled to myself. As soon as I said that I got elbowed in the rib cage. I looked over to see Dash's eyes narrowed at me and I'm pretty sure that made my ears bend back of nervousness. So to say that dash was walking next to me. " All right. Then I guess its so long for now.." I said

" Yes. May your journey be safe." Merlina said as me and dash walked off.

I got bored with holding Caliburn so I just dragged him for my amusement, guess who got mad!

" Knave! Pick me up at once! "

" Your getting fixed anyways soooooooooo(a minute later) No." I smirked and laughed. Caliburn hopped out of my hand and hopped along side me. He looked mad.

" Oh come on, I'm just playing with you." I said with a smirk.

" So to say that you love miss dash! No need in hiding it." He said out loud. Trying to embarrasses me.

" As if, just because she looks and acts like me means nothing." I looked over at dash kicking the dirt, lost in thought.

" Yo dash, you okay?" I asked the empty faced dash.

" Hu? Oh sorry sonic, you said something? " she looked a little sad.

" You seem a little off, you alright? "

"I'm fine, thanks." And her eyes turned black. She looked back to the ground. This made me nervous.

" What is on your mind, you can tell me, right?" I said trying to get something out of her.

" Just leave me be!" She yelled, but she didn't look at me or Caliburn. She stopped walking and held her head like she was going to rip her hair out.

" No no no no no! * choughs* Leave me alone! Just go!" She yelled but she looked like she was seeing things. I was starting to panic. She fell to her knees and tears started to flow down her face. I ran up to her and got on one knee and held her in my arms and she seemed to calm down a little. I heard a giggle from above us and I instantly looked up to see a girl who looked like pinkie pie in a mad hatter suit holding a thing that looked like a wooden cross or an X, and I'm guessing I'm blocking the wave from it, it felt like chaos. What is the oppitset of chaos? Harmony. That must have really had hurt her. I can just feel it.

" Who are you?!" I yelled

" Sonic don't yell at her! She is one of the lady's of the lake!" Caliburn yelled.

The girl in the tree got up and ran back with a giggle. I had sat down and had put dash on my lap like if I was to carried her. I gently stroked her check and I felt a warm feeling come back into her face like she just came back alive from the dead.

" D-Dash?" I put my head against her chest, I feel a heartbeat. Thank chaos! I lifted my head and put my check against hers and wrapped my arms around her with a sigh. She nudged her check against my and wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

" Yeah?" I heard her giggle. I smiled. I hugged her with a little more grip knowing she was alright.

" Hehe, I guess I got some bad luck on me. Don't want to get it to do you? " dash smiled and are nose touched.

" I think its to late now." I grinned and we both giggled.

We smiled and her eyes had turned back to beautiful red violet color like once before. I had a hard time keeping myself from blushing but, what? What? No, no! She is just a really good friend. Right? But why do I feel like this? What am I hiding from myself? I pulled up from dash with a little pink on my face.

" Hehe, Come on let's get going." I said and dash looked a little disappointed. Oh chaos, what was I doing? Get a hold of yourself sonic! Must stay on task! No more goofing off! I thought to myself.( Sorry to push-off the warm moment, but just keep on reading!) I help dash get up and then I picked myself up. Dash brushed her self off and summoned Articuno. Her eyes turned to the light cyan color and patted Articuno. Articuno and dash looked each other in the others eyes and nodded. Like they understand each other.

" Hop on sonic." Dash looked at me. I don't feel to comfortable riding Articuno so much.

" I don't know dash."

Dash's ears dropped and she lifted her hand and a snowflake appear. It was just floating above her hand like she made it. She looked down and then looked back up at me with a smile.

" Fine then, stay close." She patted Articuno and began to run. Articuno shot an icebeem down the road inches from the ground and dash hopped on and was grinding down it with no problem. I got what she ment and hopped on and got closer and closer behind her.( I'm not trying to make it sound like frozen but if you want something like that in the story I would be more than happy to do so.)(not frozen) I got behind dash and scared her.

"Boo!" I yelled and she jump a little. She turned around and looked at me. She grabbed my hands and starts playing around with me,

" Why do I even try," she said with a grin and disappear into snow particles. That is wired. Where did she go? I looked side to side to see if I could find her, but no such luck. Just when I gave up to even look any more, I felt a warm pressure on my shoulder and around my waist. I looked over and instantly made eye contact with snowy cyan eyes. All I did was grin.

" so now you show up, hu." I chuckled

"Maybe." She looked around and her eyes seemed to light up. She smiled at the most smallest things and I always made me wonder what is it that makes her so happy. So, I decided to ask.

" Why are you always so happy?" I asked her with a grin. I turned around but still kept my balance.

" hu? Oh, well. I don't know. Why don't you ask yourself. Think about it."

"Hu?"

" Don't 'hu' me! Me and you are like one person, not by gender or race but me and you think alike."she pointed to her temple" What makes you move may be the same thing that makes me move, the point of living might be the same as why you keep moving. If I don't in joy life than what is the point of living it, ya know? "'She grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes with a happy smile. I felt my heart skip a beat. That sounds like something that I would say, now I know what she ment when she said ' think alike'. I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Caliburn looking down on us while ridding Articuno . I looked up and Caliburn had the biggest grin. Yay! I thought sarcastically. But then again, I didn't care anymore. This was something I haven't felt in a long time and I'm not about to let it go. I smiled back and she just continued to smile.

" Wow..." I mumbled. " I guess your right skittles," I looked behind us to see that we reached the village. " Well we're here dashie. " as soon as I said that Caliburn said something but I couldn't hear him. He hoped down and cut a chunk of the ice out and made me fall.I closed my eyes for the i hit the ground I felt this cold pressure over my arm. I opened my eyes to see ice Layard over my arm. Dash seemed to hop over the gap but jump off and ran over to me.

" Are you OK?!" Dash looked a little worried and touched the ice.

" I'm fine, but this is cold! Aww!" I groaned.

"OK, just give me a second." She backed up and summoned Zoroark.

"Look, I know we had some problems before, BUT can you help us? I help free you, you owe me." Dash said and her eyes mixed red and black and hafted with the light cyan. Zoroark smiled and nodded. It walked over to me and its long red clauses glowed drastically. It's slowly started to cut the ice in little chips. After like 5 minutes, I was able to free myself from the cold ice.

" Oh my chaos, Thank you dash. That felt awful. " I said while rubbing my arm.

" let's just continue 's just get Caliburn fixed up at Camelot castle."

" Agreed! " I said with a grin. Dash had put away her creatures and Caliburn hopped next to dash while I walked beside her. After we reached the town we made are way to the blacksmith.

" Hay! Tails!? Nah, it can't be... This is the smithy, right?" I asked

" It suuurree is! Welcome, sir knight. " he greeted politely.

" He is no knight. At least not yet. Caliburn butt in and dash giggled. " The real knight is miss dash" Caliburn grin

"Says you " i slightly turned and rubbed my nose in doubt.

" What a magnificent sword! I've never seen one that talks before! " the blacksmith said a bit confused and excited.

" Oh, it talks all right..." And so we entered the blacksmith's shop while talking.

" I know a fine blade when I see it! I am a blacksmith after all!" He said

" Great. Think you could sharpen thus dull piece of rust?"

" Fool! It is you who is dull!" Caliburn said and dash laugh at his remark.

"Of course I could! Now, what's the sword's name?" The smithy asked.

" Caliburn " dash said.

"Hm? Caliburn? Where have I heard that name before?" The smithy asked himself.

" Sorry, but could you speed it up a bit? We're kinda in a hurry." I said speeding thing up a bit.

" Sure! Leave it to me! If you want you can meet my wife. She is in the other room, she will keep you company." He said and turned around and began to fix Caliburn.

As he said that a girl who looked like fluttershy walked in.

" Oh hello! I'm shyanna ( Shy- Anna) I suppose your hear to get your blade fixed?"

" Yes mam! " I said and dash waved a little.

" My name is rainbow dash, nice meeting you, Shyanna." Dash greeted.

" and I'm sonic the hedgehog! Very nice meeting you miss Shyanna." I greeted as well.

" and... Done! Hears you're sword sir." The blacksmith handed me Caliburn.

" awesome, well it was nice meeting you two! See ya!" I said while walking out with dash. We walked down the road into another forests for a good 20 minutes until we reached two figures that looked a bit dark.

" I have found you, apprentice knights, enemy of my king." The one that looked like a boy with red highlight's and fur was black.

" Who the heck are you? " I asked him and then he turned around all well as the girl. He had his arms crossed. " Shadow? "

" Twilight Sparkle?" Dash said as well.

" I am Lancelot, Knight of the round table." He said

" and I am sir dark, also a knight of the round table." The girl who looked like Twilight said.

And we challenge you two to a duel! Dark and Lancelot said together while dark rubbed her gold bracelet and Lancelot pulled out his sword.

Hehe, Some things never change. " dash said with a sweat drop.

" Hm?" Caliburn said.

" Aw, nothing. Its just that they look like trouble. " dash said still looking at them.

" What shall it be? Will you abandon your sword and flee?" Lancelot said to me.

"Sounds good to me!" I said joking around.

" Fool! A knight never flees a foe!" Caliburn said

" May I have your names, Apprentice knights?" Dark said.

" He is knave the hedgehog, And sir dash and they accepts your challenge! " Caliburn said for both of us and hopped back in my hands.

" Hay, wait just a second here!" I said

" very well, then! Brace yourselves, knave the hedgehog and sir dash!" And he quickly charge at me while dark went up against dash.

" Your on! " me and dash said together. And so the fight began with Dark running at dash and said misty gray. A snake came out and instantly charged at dash. Dash summoned Zoroark and her eyes turned red and black. While Lancelot was not looking I quickly went for him and cut his armor up. Dark's snake went under ground and came up behind dash and sent her under ground.

" Dash!" I said a bit shocked. Lancelot tryed to attack me but I blocked ever time. I tried to hit him but he got the upper hand and hit me from below.

" knave is a fitting name for you." He said

" you're going to have to do better than that to defeat me!" I had seen dash kick Lancelot in the head and turned around to kick dark away from her. Dash had really grown strong since she got the bracelets.

Zoroark, distract both of them wilsaid

"? Let's play a mind game." Dash said with her trade mark grin. Zoroark nodded and quickly changed the srounding into more of a hidden filed. Zoroark turned into dark and attack Lancelot. When seeing this, Lancelot looked shocked.

" betrayal is not your best move dark." He said a bit sad. I went over to the real dark and kicked her in the stomach and send her flying back a few steps. She fell over in defeat. " All right one down, one more to go." And quickly hit Lancelot in the head with Caliburn handle And then kicked him to dash who kicked I'm to the Strom snake which sent him flying. I spin dash to him in the air and sent him flying down. Dash had quickly caught him and set him down. He tried to pick himself up but end up falling to one knee.

" I was far too careless. Tsk..." He said putting his sword on the ground.

Dash put zoroark back and the setting change back to normal.

" Wow... So they where one of the knights of the Round Table?" Dash asked Caliburn as we walked on pas him.

" The mightiest of all and the closest to king Arthur. It was mere luck that enabled you two to defeat them. They are both brother and sister as well." He said

" wow." Dash said to herself.

"If you say so..."

" But why didn't you two not deal them the final blow? " Caliburn asked

"Huh?"

" Such sympathy is an insult to a knight. "

" Aw, what's the big deal? Besides, I got this, didn't I?" And held up the sword of the round table.

" sonics right, egghead. " and dash held up the gold bracelet with a misty gray gem.

" that sword is Arondight, one of the sacred swords of this land. And that bracelet is Isaac servant. The wind snake that can make unmask storms and can grow more than two heads. Take good care of them."

"No problem" me and dash said together. And so we walked until we reached a bridge that lead to a platform .

" hear we are." Caliburn said and hopped on.

I walked in and dash was the last to get on the strange docks. We walked up it in till we had seen one girl that looks like Amy standing in front of the way and the girl that looks likes pinkie pie sitting on the edge drinking tea.

" We been waiting for you, Knights from another world."

_To Be Continue..._

_And done! New characters such as..._

_Isaac servant_

_Lancelot knight of the round table_

_Dark knight of the round table_

_Blacksmith_

_Shyanna_

_And the two mystery ladies! Ooo... _

_Well thank you for reading and please leave what you think in a review and fav and fallow and I will see you next time! Bye! Oh and as I said around the beginning of the chapter, it seems a little like frozen. Riggghhhttt? Tell me if you want something like frozen. Ex: Dash causes a unbearable frost to king Arthur. Ex2: dash turned sonic into ice by accident, oh goodie. Now I'm done. Byeeeeeeè!_


	7. (Chapter 7) Poor girl

**Review's:**

**Nora chapter 7:**

**"Maybe you should make apple jack as knuckle's crush. And that A.J is a echidna like him and instead of a knight she can be a muscatel. Don't add rarity because I prefer her to be with silver the hedgehog. Pinkie pie and shadow can add the true meaning of love if there a couple."**

**Me:**

**"For the crush,( knuckles and AJ) I will add that but that will be placed for the next story.;) and two: Yes Silver will be added but he will play a big part at the end instead of a side character. And three: I'm not sure about shadow and pinkie because pinkie is set up with Amy( no as a love thing by as a partner just like sonic and dashie.) Rarity will be added, just like the others. I just don't know how."**

** Lumi EXE chapter 7: ( I will say that name made me have goosebumps, but a VERY sweet person)**

_"Interesting_ _thought!_ I _love the story!_ _Please_ _update faster so_ i _can enjoy the_ action! I _don't_ think I _can wait too much! Anyway_ _do_ _what you want when you want and how you want!_  
_I don't want to stress_ _you!"_

_Me:_

_"Once again, as I said before, I will try my best and I plan on working hard for all of you. maybe not my best first chapter because I wasn't a big fan of writing but now it is fun to go over my mistakes and to fix em! But yah, Thanks for being so kind about it Lumi EXE"_

Skyler Universe chapter 7:

"Pleaseeee make this like frozen! ":D

Me:

Already on it _Skyler Universe! :3_

MLPEGMLPCool chapter 7 :

Making it like Frozen deserve a ' Everything is Awesome!'

Me:

='^_^'= YUSS my good sir.

**Hello everyone, sorry to keep you waiting, but ya know, Here I am now! I was thinking I would already get on to the story and talk at the end.**

** Last time sonic, Dash and Caliburn had made their way to the ladies of the lake.**

** Chapter 8**

* * *

(Sonic's P.O.V.)

"WHOA!" I said about to run away as soon as she said welcome knight from another world.

"Pinkie?" Dash looked a bit confused.

" Fool! Where are you going!? "

"but that's...!"

"You are being rude to the ladies of the lake! Bow your heads!" Caliburn said.

I bowed my head and so did dash. The one who looked like pinkie pie came up to dash and popped off her bracelets. This shocked dash and me. The Animals instally came out and sounded dash and looked like a defense around her. But it wasn't long until they randomly went back in the bracelets.

" How did you do that?!" Dash looked a bit scared.

" I made these bracelets, I'm the creates of them. my name is Hatter. And welcome to my crazy world. Sorry if I did hurt you. It was- *sigh* you must be a harmony wilder. Very rare in this world.

"Ugh... I'm guessing you're a chaos wilder? Because you uh, give me a head ache." Dash said. I chucked at her sympathy.

"So sorry." She backed up." But your friend is...perfect chaos... How are you not bothered by him when he is near you?" She asked

"Well, I not sure. Like, I guess I'm just used to him around me. 'Thinking: It's almost like one day hasn't passed by without him by my side, it sounds a bit odd thinking that, oh well.'

" Ah, a married couple or just a couple?" The hatter asked with a sly smile.

"No No No. We." i said

"Are not" dash said

"Together." We said at once. We looked at each other and turned are heads the other way.

"Oh but, I can sense love when I see it. I am a harmony Wilder after all." The girl who looked like Amy said.

" But- but... Then why don't I see it, after all, I am a harmony wilder as well." Dash said a bit frustrated.

" Ah but what does bother me is that he is perfect chaos while your perfect harmony, and your energy is completely different from each others, but get along so well. I can since a great future for you two." She said with glee.

"Oh so you can see the future too hu..." Dash mumbled.

I felt like I was going to say something but I didn't know what and lost control of my neck through my mouth.

" Shut up rainbow..." I said and I had said that unwilling and quickly covered my mouth with my hands and a pop. What? Did I just say that?

" What did you say?" Dash looked a bit pissed, but her hands became the cover themselves with a thin layer of frost.(ice, as in frost.)

" I-i really REALLY didn't mean to say that dashie! Really!" I said with a sad puppy eyes.

" oh hatter...* sigh...* I'm sorry miss, hatter is up to no good." We looked at hatter with a 'really?' look." You cannot abuse you're powers like that!"

"Oh, BITE ME!" She crossed her arms and turned her head and then disappears in a puff of pink smoke.

"Now I'm not so light headed.'' Dash said while rocking back and forward. I put a hand on her shoulder just to get her balance back. her hands didn't look wet, and no frost.

" Thanks..."

"*sigh...* I think I know why you two are here...It's about Excalibur, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's right! You don't waste any time, lady!" I said and wrapped one arm around her shoulder." I said as cocky as can be.

"*whispers* Show some respect, sonic!" Said dash which caught me off guard. But I removed my arm and rubbed my nose in a nervous situation and so my eyes haven and looked a bit on the side of whatever.

And so we sat down with Caliburn in the middle, me on the left and sat my head on my hand and crossed my legs. The lady of the lake sat on the right and dash brought down a small cloud very quickly and sat on it and sat on the other end of the table in front of Caliburn.

And so the lady of the lake continued,

" I'll tell you how to hinder the scabbard's power of immortality, And how to hinder the bracelets power. Hatter can tell you but just listen. I'm the one who gave it to him, so its kind of my fault, see? But still..."

"Still what?" I asked

"Whoever defeats king Arthur and takes his scabbard... Might end up turning out the same way, right?"

" I see..." Caliburn said.

" and what most people don't know is the parts to those bracelets you have is a magically power that had locked them in and with out that power, they will never truly be free, stuck in a bracelet forever until wanted. Hatter gave him that power just as I gave him the scabbard. He mixed the two powers and that is how black magic was made and taken Control over him. Inslaving him in eternal darkness. And so I have three tests for you two. Would you like to here them?"

" Sure, fire away." I said.

Dash nodded

:First, free the innocents from king Arthur's dungeons. " she raised on finger.

"Oh, but... Oh never mind..." Dash didn't continue and looked down.

''Second, offer compassion to those who need it.'' she raised another finger.

''Third, defeat King Arthur's knights of the underworld.'' and she had raised one more and the last finger.  
Dashie hopped off the cloud and it floated back into the sky with the others while, me and Caliburn picked are self's up.

''You have three day, good luck, young knights.'' And she dissaperd in a what looked like inadvisable water.

''I get it, she is only gonna tell the secrets to true knights.'' I said as a loud thought.

''Are you two up for the task? It will not be easy...'' Caliburn said to us.

'' Heh, I am the worlds fastest Hedgehog!''

'' I think you forgetting someone, fuss ball.'' Dash said with a smirk. Challenge accepted.

'' We will see about that! Ill turn you and Caliburn to glue!''

'' Small talk wont get you any where!'' And she quickly flew off leaving her trade mark rainbow.

''ITS ON!'' and i quickly grabbed Caliburn and ran after her.

* * *

After 5 minuets of running after Rainbow Dash.

* * *

'' It's close, but it seems that you two somehow made it. '' Caliburn said while (Some how) Floated next to me.~Swords~ I thought.

'' Its a piece of cake.''

''Talk about BOARDING! That was WAY to easy.'' Rainbow dash said as she was still ahead of us.

''Dont let that get to your head.'' Caliburn said.

Dash quickly skidded to a halt. which made me skid to a halt while trying not to ram right into her.

''Wahhhhhhhh*sob* Wahhhhh!'' cried a small child.

''Hay! Whats the matter?'' Dash said and i continued for her.

''Are you lost or something?'' I asked the kid.

'A-a grate big d-dragon attacked my village.''

'' A dragon!'' I said and became a bit mad and clutched my teeth together and showed my look. I looked at dash and she didn't look happy either.

''It took my mommy and my daddy and everyone away.. Whaaaaaahhhh...''

I looked at dash and then back at the little girl, then I made my dissonant. I smiled and walked to the girl and got on one knee and placed my hand on her head letting her know i was their.

''you know where the dragon is kid?'' I asked

''It's in the big cave at the bottom of that mountain.'' she pointed at the mountain and I looked over to the way she was pointing.

I got up and dash started to talk before i could tell her that we would.

''Alright, we're on it kiddo.'' I looked at dash and smiled of knowing that she was on board with the plan.

''Wait! don't tell me you two are off to slay a dragon now?!'' Caliburn said.  
" Yes we are.''

"What of the ladies test? you two will never make it in time!''

''Yeah... maybe... but-''

'' I'm not about to turn my back on a kid with out a family, or even a friend! I know what it feels like not to have any of that, my mom died from a thunder-storm in between two layers of clouds. And my dad committed suicide because of the death of my mother. Come on! we have no time to lose!''

I don't like to bring back bad merioes but dash seemed to put whatever that used to bug her and just spit it all out and then pushed it aside like it was nothing. Girl got a big heart. That is one of the reasons I like dash for who she is. Strong on the outside but very soft on the inside. this thought made me we began to fly/run/float to the mountain.

''Hang in there kid!'' dash said as she once again took the lead but turned around ( while still flying backwards) and said that. I turned my head and gave her a thumb ups.

''We'll get your folks back!'' I said with a smile and we began to head to the mountain.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Very sorry everone, I know it has been more then what it has been but, hear is you story and I will see yall next time in chapter...er..(thinking: ummmmmm) Ah! chapter 8! (right?) Yeah. :3**_


	8. (Chapter 8) Broken promise

_**Hello Everyone! LoveFanFiction. Com hear! And so... I will wait every 2 chapters to do Reviews. Sound good? Good.**__** Lets get on to the story, AND SO**_

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

* * *

**Last Time...**

_'' Hang in there kid, we'll get you're folks back!'' Sonic said and the three of our heroes headed off to a cave to slay a dragon... _

* * *

{Caliburn P.O.V.}

Fools! We will never make it in time! Well since the dungeons of king Arthur is severely close, I think we may make it, hopefully... Maybe we could do this if we separate! Ah ha!

" Rainbow Dash! Knave the hedgehog! "* Sonic sighed at the name * " You two need to split up, Rainbow dash can free the people from the dungeons and Me and knave can save the people from the dragon. All Miss Rainbow Dash needs to do is to head West. "

"..." Sonic thought about the idea.

" Alright! Sounds like a plan!" Dash skidded to a halt while Sonic stopped and made a U turn.

"But dash! What i-" Sonic was cut off by Rainbow Dash.

"I will be fine, don't sweat it. I pinkie promise, cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cup cake in my eye." Dash made the symbols of the promise with a grin." I'll get the people, bring the back to their families and then I will go look for you in the town, sounds Good?"

" ugh, alright... " He looked down and 'somehow' his eyes turned a lighter Green. Like if a neon green. And here I thought only Rainbow dash could change the color of her eyes. This is strange...

" Now promise me something sonic." Rainbow Dash said and walked over to Sonic and lifted his head by putting a finger under his chin and pushed it up so he would look at her. Sonic stared into her eyes.

" Promise me you will be safe... Promise? " Rainbow Dash smile.

Sonic began to stutter over words to say.

"Sonic, Please... Promise me you will be safe and after you finish what you got to do and go to the town that South from hear." She placed her hands on his shoulders.

" I promise Dashie, I promise.." And the two hugged for a minute or so. I hate to ruin romantic moments like these but we are in a rush.

" Alright Lovebirds, we need to get going quickly... until then, save the hugs and kisses for later. " And just as I said that their eyes turned a light same color as there checks. Looks like Rainbow Dash really rubbed off on him. They looked back at each other and Rainbow jumped in shock. Rainbow dash narrowed her eyes and looked in his eyes to see why his eyes change.

" What?" Sonic said a bit nervous

"Your eyes... There PINK!? But how?..." ( Ahahah! Sonic got PINK EYE! Get it?)

" WHAT?! LETMEH SEE! " Just as he said that he grabbed me and looked into his reflexon.

"That's... Awesome!" Just as he said that his eyes turned back to a neon green and then back to an emerald-green.

"Woah... I'm jealous Sonic." Rainbow dash joked and put her hands on her hips.

" I'm jealous too dashie! I mean, hehe.. " And dash laugh at him.

" Well, we need to get going now, people to save ya know?"

" Hey! That's my line!" ( Wait, how did he know that if he says that later in the story? I mean, uh.. SHUT UP ME AND STOP GIVING SPOILERS!)(* slaps face *)

" Well, Your two slow!" Dash laughed and Sonic joined.

" Well it needs to be about 20 percent cooler" sonic said and they laughed even harder.

" Okay, Okay, but for real, we need to go." Rainbow Dash said and regaining her composure just as Sonic.

" Well it's so long for now! I'll see ya soon."

" Yep, be safe Sonic, and don't cause too much trouble, alright?"

"Hehe, alright dashie." And the two hugged once more and began to leave to where they needed to go. Rainbow dash shot an ice beam down the road with her hand and used her wings to push her way down it. But Sonic wasn't moving, he was watching her leave with a Dream-Day face on.

" She reminds me of you fool. " I grinned and Sonic snapped back to reality.

'' Hu? What did you say Caliburn? '' I chuckled.

'' You look at her with love, caring, compassion, and frightened. Are you scared that she may not like you back? Or you're not good enough? "

" Caliburn! I-i... No... It's just, I... *sigh* I don't like her like that at all! " He began to sweat. * Thinking : of course I'm good enough asshole! *( every time I read this line I just laugh so hard)

" Why do you make lies if you can't lie? It is easy to see that you are nervous about saying something because your afraid that I would open my mouth. "

" It is because you have a mouth that makes me nervous. " ( XD oh sonic.)

" Fool, I can help you win her heart. "

" How can you if you been in a rock for years. Like hello? Plus, if I like someone, I would tell them off the bat. " ( LIES I SAY! LIES!)

" Let's make a bet, if I win, you tell me the truth and tell her the truth, if you win, I'll shut up for an hour."

" Deal, now what is the bet. "

" The bet is if you can give the people money, to the ones in need, in the small village west from heare. after defeating the dragon, of course. You will have one hour."

" Alright. It's on." ( well you can give rings in the game. That's why I picked it to be that.)

{ Rainbow Dash's P.O.V}

Gosh, I feel... Different. Like I just got supper light-headed. I began to lose my balance on the ice and everything became slow. Oh no. Not good. I'm going to fast. I never thought I would need to say this but I got to slow down. I stopped moving my wings and I lost even more of my balance. I was on the edge of the ice and began to fall. ( in slow motion )

But when I was about to fall a quick image appear in my head and almost if I could see it.

I believe in you Dash! Stay Strong! And what ever you do, don't look back but look forward, it helps in balance and speed.

Then when I heard those words it sounded like sonics voice. He said that when we where racing in green hill zone. So without question, I looked forward and began to gain balance.

I jumped off the ice and rolled on the ground. At least I didn't hit the ground to hard but it did knock the air out of me. Just as I'm realizing I felt a sharp pain in my spine towards my wings. I was paralyzed for five minutes. Shit... This hurts. I wined in pain. I began to lift my torso by putting my hands on the ground and lifted it but to be greeted with unbearable pain in my back. I continued to pick myself up, hoping the pain would go away as I moved, but as clueless as I am, that is what DIDN'T happen. I felt a loud crack In my wing and screamed in pain. As soon as I screamed a bunch of birds flew out of the trees.

" oh come on! " I said as a tear rolled down my face. " That FUCKIN HURT'S! "

I rubbed a bracelet to summon Issac servant, the Strom snake.

" Hey Issac, mind giving me a ride? "

He nodded

" awesome. " And I hopped on him and he began to go straight. But it felt like the more we moved, the more I felt like I was going to pass out.

* 14 minutes later. *

" Let's stop for now, just to rest for a minute. " and he began to slow down.

{ Sonic's P.O.V }

I got this wired feeling of Déjà vu. Or was it every step that I made, made me light-headed. It was like I can't stop drifting off, or won't stop losing balance.

" Can we take a minute Caliburn? I'm really light-headed."

" Alright. "

I grabbed the red chaos emerald out of my quills and tried to contact dash. The light of it crawled up my arm and dash answered.

" Son... Sonic...Ugh, hello?" Dash sounded sick.

" How are you feeling? I'm getting really light headed ever since we parted ways."

" Same for me... I got so light headed that I fell of the ice and broke my wing. I had Isaac servant pick up" Dash said through her element.

" Are you okay? Well it looks like we can't be too far from each other, its like there is a line connected to us." I said

" Oh my god!" Dash said as I heard a loud thud.

"Dash? Dash!? Are you alright!? Speak to me please!"

" Ow... I can't move my wings or can I really even walk. Just...get over here..." And soon her voice faded away. Like her element slid out of her hand.

" Caliburn, we need to get to Rainbow dash quickly!"

" Then let's go! And hurry! "

{ Rainbows P.O.V.}

I fell over Because I felt week in my legs and slowly move to my arms. Not good. Not good at all. Issac slowly slid his way under my back and lifted it slowly. He laid his head down and huffed. Sending a small cloud of dust to appear. My head was slowly gaining wight. Sonic was getting close. I felt my eyes get very heavy. Come on sonic, before I pass out! I thought.

My eyes slowly began to shut, and was getting blurry. Just as I felt my head again, to my luck, guess who was running up to me. Well you guessed it, it was Sonic and Caliburn.

" Dashie? Dash? " he began to shake me, I was slowly gaining consensus back.

" Five more minutes dad... " And he chuckled.

" Well, I'm flattered that you think I'm your dad."

" Hu? " I said while opening my eyes. " Oh god... Ouch..."

"Where does it hurt dash?"

" Everywhere. "

" More specific. "

" My back and my wings. "

" Okay, I'm going to need you to sit up, slowly. "

" Sonic I- I can't! It hurts too much, I just can't..."

" Can you trust me? "

" What? "

" Will you trust me? "

I slowly nodded. He got on one knee and grabbed my hand with is right hand and slid his left hand behind my back. ( Remember that she was still sitting against Issac servant)

" Alright, just breve in and out. Breve in... * breathing in slowly * And breve out... * slowly breathing out *.

" Continue braving in and out while I try to hold your back straight. " He rubbed my cheek with his. ~ blushes~

I closed my eyes and continued to do what sonic told me. I felt sonic and Issac trade places, I hisst in pain. Sonic continue to hold my hand and soon the moving stopped.

" Its okay Rainbow, it's almost over. Just relaxes. Lean on me. "

" O-okay..."

" I wanna give you a minute before I use the chaos Emerald. How you holding up?"

"It hurts like hell, thanks... OH SHIT!" I held onto my stomach in pain and jerked up to hold it, I felt the worse pain I have ever felt in my life.

" oh...God... This hurts... A lot... Sonic... Please do something." Tears flowed down my face and began to sob and cry.

" Dashie, relaxes..." He grabbed my hands slowly and moved them away from my stomach. He then moved his hands to my shoulders and began to rub them. I began to calm down.

I leaned back on him and closed my eyes. I felt warm on my cheeks, the wonderful sensation went through my arms to my neck.

" Thanks, I really need it. " I open my eyes and smiled.

" Anything for the person I, uh, anything for you dashie. " he blushed. He continued for 12 minutes and came to a stop and said,

" Okay, you ready to sit up? " I nodded my head.

" Let's take this slow and steady... Uh, that sounded wired. Haha..." I giggled.

He put his hands on my back and slowly pushed me up. It did hurt, but not as bad as before. He pulled out the Chaos Emerald and I got my Element out. He slowly grabbed my Element and put it around my neck. He put his hands on my back and began to focus. A bight light can from the to jems and an invisible energy moved around me. After a minute or so, I felt no pain and was back to normal. I turned around to see Sonic with dark bags under his eyes. He fell back with his arms spread out. I crawled over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Thank You..." I kissed his cheek. He blushed and rubbed his cheek in affection. A smile grew on are faces.

" Its no biggie. " he grinned.

We both yawned.

But then I just notice, the sun was going down. It looked like it was 6:00-7:00 a clock, I looked over to see Issac and Caliburn snoozes while sonic was lieing onhis back staring at the stars. I walked over to him.

" mind if I join? "

" Of course. "

I layed down behind him and looked at the stars, ( like their where touching each others heads with their head. If that makes sense)( Head to head) the first one I notice was the Pegasus. And the the big dipper, and a bunch of others.

" Do you see the big dipper?" I asked and he shake his head mixing his hair in mine.

" No, where is it? " he looked around more.

" Its right there, to you right. " I pointed to where it was. He nodded.

" Good eye dash. "

I smiled

" You know, me and Sally would always look at the stars like this. "

" Really, Weren't you dating her at the time? "

" Yeah, but we stopped dating when we got into that fight, Remember? "

" Oh yeah, I do now. She got mad at you for not agreeing to be her king. She was practically asking you to marry her and you said you wouldn't. You got slapped pretty hard and she called you selfish. She was about say some other mean thing too until I stepped in. " I said still remembering it.

" And you stopped her from giving me another blow to the face. But you did get hit in the head. "

" What was I going to do? Let you get hit again? You had a broken arm! You where already injured as it is. " I spread my arms out.

" And she said that it was her or the world, what ment more to me... And I didn't say a word and she left while screaming that the world can have me. "Sigh...

" Well the world needs you, it needs something to keep it safe and you where always ready to fight for it when it needed you the most. Don't let people like her take you down, shit is always going to hit the fan, it always does. Even for me. "

" What do you mean even for you? Did something happen before?"

" Yeah... It was when I was dating a member of the wonderbolts, soarin, we got into a fight about how I figured out he was cheating on me with the captain spitfire. He... He even slapped me. And I really trusted him, with everything. He was just using me so he could feed off me. Sucking me dry. He even robbed from me. And even tried to blackmail me." I felt sadness surround me and I sobbed for a few seconds.

" And he got away with everything, even my heart... " silence fell between us for a few minutes until sonic sat up and turned my way.

" You don't ever have to be afraid because I'm here and I'm here to help you through the hardest of times, remember Rainbow, I will always be here for you. So don't be scared to open your heart out, no one can hurt you, no one."

" That was then sweetest thing I have ever heard sonic." I sat up and turned around to look at him. We weren't that far from each other but really close. I hugged him and he kissed my cheek for a few seconds. I blushed and smiled, I haven't felt this happy in a while... Sonic, you're a one of a kind, you know that? I just wished I could make you just as happy... I just don't understand this feeling as much as I used to. I put my head on his chest and my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and we pulled each other closer.

* Yawns * "Today has been a long day hu? Falling into a new world, talking swords, kings, monsters... Just wow..."* Yawns again *

" your passing your... * yawns * to me. It is getting very late, and this pack of skittles needs her rest. " ( I bet you just yawned, didn't you?)

Hehe, way a head of you. I was already out like a light.

" you really are something I love dashie. " he sighed and looked up to the moon. * Thinking to himself: But do you feel the same?

( No P.O.V )

And a spark made its way into the two hero's heart.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_This was a cute chapter, if I do say so my self! What do you think? Who will win the bet? Sonic or Caliburn? You decide! Leave a review, fav and follow and uh, before I forget, the snake idea was VeronikaHolm idea, but I will take credit for the name, sorry I didn't bring this up two chapters ago. LOL right? But I WILL SEE YA NEXT TIME! BYYEEE!_**


	9. (Chapter 9) Short Chapter

**_Reviews_**

**glimmereclipsia100** : chapter 9

Maybe you should include silvrarity (silver and rarity) in your storie. They make a cute cople like Tailshy and shadpinkie in my opinion.

**Me :**

_**Well, we will have to wait until then, shall we?**_

**TheSondashieFan :** chapter 9

Make Caliburn win!

**Me**

**Vote** 1 for **Caliburn**

**glimmereclipsia100** chapter 9

I love your Storie and your the first one I review in my new account.

**Me**

**_I'm flattered, thank you!_**

**flutterlikeanangel** chapter 9

I'm sorry I didn't review your story for a long time

**Me**

**_Aw, that's ok, its not like I'm forcing you to review, buta thanks for reviewing!_ **XD

**Rainbow Rock** chapter 1

Keep up the good work

**Me**

_**Thank you Rock Rainbow! Uh Rainbow Rock.. LOL**_

**Midnight Paradox** chapter 9

Caliburn!

**Me**

**Vote** 2 for **Caliburn**

**werewolf99** chapter 9

I thought that was a really sweet chapter &amp; as for the bet i really have no clue.

**Me:**

_**Thanks! :D If I was you, id just guess or start looking at the reviews and see what they think.**_

**nora** chapter 8

And I ment to say is I want rarity to be added when silver is so if silver is in the end then I was hoping that rarity can be added at the end too.  
Im happy that a.j will be a musketeer!

I actually was hoping for shadpinkie because pinkie pie and maria are alike because  
1:always smile  
2:blue eyes  
3:there kind  
4:they have a good heart

**Me:**

**Alright, I will make some of your dreams come true with Tinkerbells pixy dust. :D**

**Grabarc** chapter 8 . Jul 19

Yet again 2 thumbs up good job and can't wait for chapter 8

**Me:**

**Hehe thanks and uh, I scrub up a bit, it was chapter 9. Just look at the review below yours _Grabarc._**

**werewolf99** chapter 8 . Jul 19

I just want to let you know that it will be chapter 9. BTW keep the awesomeness going.

**Me:**

**Well shit. :( I did say chapter 8 didn't I? I ment 9. LOL.**

**Skyler Hope Universe** chapter 1 . Jul 19

..Why you underline EXE'S and my name? :3

WOAH :O Whos the kid? c:

**Me:**

**If I'm going to say your names, why not make them noticed? And for the kid, you will just have to find out for yourself. :)**

_**Hello Ever one! LoveFanFiction. Com HEAR! but on the vote for Sonic Vs Caliburn, I need at LEAST 8 more votes, or the story will have to be put on hold untill i find a way to settle the scores. And for most of you, School will be starting witch could be even more of a hold up. But, lets get onto the story, Shall We?**_

* * *

_**Last time...**_

" You are something I really love dashie." He sighed and looked to the moon and thought : But do you feel the same?

* * *

( Lancelot P.O.V )

" No! This can't be happening! No... Dark has betrayed me... So I... I... I just left her...there... Dark... DARK!... " I fell on one knee and lifted my helmet off my head and placed it on the ground. I rubbed my eyes.

" What is the matter young man? " And a pink hedgehog showed her face from behind a tree and slowly walked away from the tree and moved closer to me.

" who are you? " I standed up.

" My name is hatter, and mind if I asked for your name? " She asked and

" Lancelot, what are you doing out here by yourself? It is dangerous. " I said

" It can be, but I'm not worried about getting hurt here. This place is my home, And also for a friend of mine. "

" I'm sorry if I'm trespassing, I will be leavening you alone now, good day. " I said .

" oh, Please, tell me what is on your mind. I think I may be able to help you. " She said while she picked up my helmet and brushed it off, handing it back to me.

" How so? " I asked

" I can tell you that your sister did not betray you, Show me where it happen and we will start from there. "

" How did you know that it was my sister? " I asked

" I know a lot, Lancelot. Let's move before she leaves the site. You lead the way. "

I nodded and began to walk back to where the fight had taken place. But no sign of Dark anywhere.

" Now let's see what happened. " She said and she snapped her fingers and the fight seen rewinded in till it was where they first came. The seen covered whatever that was in eye view. Soon we came to the part when sir dash told that animal to do something, it did a back flip and turned into Dark. It soon started to attack me.

" Betrayal is not your best dark." My back flash said.

'' So it wasn't Dark after all. How could I be so clueless. "

"Then let's take a look around, try to find some clues or just to find her in general. I will help."

" Thank you miss hatter. "

" No problem sir Lancelot . "

And so the two began to look around.

( Over with Sonic, Rainbow Dash, Isaac servant, and Caliburn. )

( Rainbow Dash P.O.V )

I began to feel that i was waking up, and my head was on something soft, and warm. one of my eyes flutter open to see a blue blur. My eye soon became clear to see that it was blue fur. I looked up to see Sonic up against a tree and one of his arms around my back and reached to my hip. I looked around to see a few baby dears sleeping by us. Really close, and then their was a bunny sleeping on his chest. I smiled and even giggled a little. But what really got me was there was a wolf laying on my legs. Sleeping peacefully. I smiled and sat up just a little and rubbed its head softly. But then i had seen a small cute little rabbit hop up to us and hopped it's way to the top of my head and layed down.

'' Aw... That's cute. '' I looked up to see Sonic slowly and softly rubbing the head of the baby rabbit with one finger.

'' Good mornin Sonic. '' I yawned and I picked the rabbit off my head and placed it with the bunny that was still on his chest.

'' Good morning Dashie, you sleep well? '' he asked with a small blush.

'' I did, you make a cozy pillow you know. '' And the two fussy animals went up close to my face and nuzzled their body's around me cheek.

'' Oh my gosh, that is so cute, I want one! '' I said

'' Hehe, well I'm sorry to say but you can't have it, it has a family too ya know. " He said

" Aw, that's OK. I already have a fuzzy friend anyways. "

" Like who? "

" You, silly. " He blushed.

" I guess your right dashie. "

" But why are all these animals here? "

" Well, since I'm a nature type of person, and the fact that I can understand them, I'm guessing they are here because of me. "

" That is WAY past cool! When did you start to understand them? "

" Well, remember how is was gone for a year? "

" Yeah, after a few months I thought you where dead. "

" Who me? Dead? I don't think so, but as I was saying, I got some wired metle stuck in my head. And when I got home to you and the others my dog started to talk to me. My mom thought I had some brain damage and sent me to the freedom fighters doctor, he said if he was to try to remove it, it would cause some brain damage to my head, but since it was not doing any damage to me, he just left it alone. "

" woah, that's cool. "

" It is. "

I yawned and began to sit up. The two fuzzy hopped their way up to sonics head. I giggled and rubbed his cheek. Then the wolf began to Wake up as well. He hopped on me and started to lick my face.

" Hahahaha okay boy hahaha! It tickles! '' I laughed

" looks like he wants to stay with you dashie. "

" Hahah! H- help me! It tickles! Hahaha! "

" Okay, down boy. " and he stopped licking me and looked at sonic and hopped off of me. Sonic picked up the bunnies and placed them by the dear and help me up by lifting my back up. He then standed up and pulled me over his shoulders.

" I had no idea that you could pick me up like that. " I said and placed my chin on his head.

" You're not that heavy ya know. " he said and grabbed my hands and spind around in circles.

I giggled and began to laugh and so did he. We where having a blast.

" Hahaha! Your silly Sonic. "

He sticks out his tong and made a funny face. I laughed and nearly fell over if it wasn't for him holding my hands. He smiled in glee. I don't know why but every time he smiles always makes me smile. It just makes me so happy and I just want to run around in circles and always makes me so jumpy.

" Hahaha! " The funny part was the wolf was going around us and hopping around. Sonic began to slow down and came to a stop.

" Well that was fun. But now we only have 2 days to finish the lady's tasks. When will we get on the move Sonic? " I asked.

" When everyone is ready. "

"Oh, okay fuss ball"

And so the two waited an hour for Caliburn and iccac servent to wake up.

" Lets go, we don't have all day to wait for you two, tasks to complete ya know." Sonic said while holding rainbow Dash's hand.

" Alright knave, let's get a move on then. " he said while dash put back the big storm snake. And so the made their way to the dragons cave.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

_**Well, sorry it was taken me for ever to post a new chapter, Had School to get ready for and stuff. Well I will be seeing U GUYS LATTER'S, BYYYEE!**_


	10. NOTE !

_**Hello, Its here! **___

_**Quick note,**_

_** I haven't been working on a chapter for any of my stories but I did update the first chapter, Check it out! The very first one. That says Rewritten) What happened? Make since? No? Yes? Maybe? Ugh... I'm going to get working on a chapter now. BYE!**_


	11. (Chapter 10)

_**" Sorry guys it has taken me so long but has most of you may know that Caliburn vs Sonic has a winner and it is...* dramatic drums play * Caliburn! Sonic only got one vote. Its kinda sad, hu? On dat story!**_

* * *

( Lancelot's P.O.V )

" We must find her hatter. "I looked around.

"And we will, have faith in yourself. "

" Alright, I will... I just feel... so... bad about the situation. " I looked down in shame.

Hatter walked over to Lancelot and put a hand on his shoulder.

" She must have run off to the village. Let's look there. If it's the last thing I do, it will be to help find your sister. She can't be too far off. "

I turned around and looked at hatter and hugged her softly.

" Thank you so much, This means a lot to me. " I let go and got on one knee and bowed his head.

She smiled and removed my helmet. She got down on her knees to reach my high and kissed my forehead.

" No, Thank you. " she smiled in glee and so did I. We both got up with small blushes and walked down the road side to side, to find the girl named Dark.

( Dark's P.O.V )

I woke up in this... Room? I tried to sit up but to be greeted by pain in my stomach.

" Ahh... " I put a hand on my stomach to notice that my armor was gone. I looked down at my rist to notice that my bracelet was gone too. Then I could hear footsteps from behind me.

" Sir Dark. " the voice said with a country accent. That sound like sir Jack.

"** sir Jack**? " I asked in a week tone.

" It is I, how ya feeling? " She asked.

" Could be better. How did I get here? " I asked as I slowly sat up.

" Me and** Sir Gawain** found ya lining on the ground while looking for those Rats, we found you but no trace of Sir Lancelot. What happened? "

" We found them, but... got defeated after the battle. I was knock to unconscious. And then I wake up here. That's all I can remember. "

" I didn't expect ya to fail your king like that Sir Dark. I will do mah best to hide you until they are defeated. But you mast return to finding them. We looked around for him before we left, but No trace of him, No weapon, No armor,not even foot steps "

" Oh my God, Lance... I have to look for him! " I said as I tried to get up, but the pain was too real to take in. Sir Jack pushed me back In my seat.

" We will, but for now you mast stay and rest, ya just woke up, you're in No hurry."

I sighed at the fact that she was right. Sir Jack was very strong, she possesses immense amounts of superhuman physical strength, being able to deal maximum damage. Maybe not as fast as the other four but a hard one to pass, much like Sir Gawain. She has a hard time taking in failure, just as much as **Sir Percival.**

**" **Okay, Where is my armor and my bracelet? "

" Your armor is over by the table, but as for your Bracelet..." She didn't continue.

" What happened Sir Jack!? Where is it?! " I panicked, that was my only source of holy power I had that I was given. I had my powers of magic but this was real bad. And bad things could happen to it.

" ah didn't see it... sorry dark. "

I felt like I just got punched in the eyes. I felt, mad, Sad, uncomfortable, upset.

" Oh, my, God... " I sat my head down and I felt like I was about to explode. I jumped up and ran over to the table and grabbed my armor. Trying as hard as I can to not scream or cry over the pain. Sir Jack sprinted over to me and go in front of me.

" Sir Dark! You need to stop! I know you're looking for your brother but you mast rest. "

"No! I can't! Not now! I must look for him! "

" you stay! Me and Sir Gawain will look! Stay here. " * runs out the door *

(Sir Jack's P.o.v )

Why do ya need to be so stubborn Dark!? I ran up to Sir Gawain.

" Gawain! We need to look for Lancelot! Dark is going bats, we can look by the ruins. " I said as I quickly began to pass him as he grabbed my hand to stop me.

" But why?! " he yelled.

" What if he's out there?! He could be dyeing for all we know! Let's go! " and I pulled him to move on.

( At the ruin )

" I don't see him! " Gawain kicked the Big rock.

" Dark is going t- " I stopped to the sound of foot steps, at this, I got in a defense stance, and so did Sir Gawain. Back to back.

" who's there! " I yelled pulling out my lasso as Gawain got his two swords out.

" hu? " the voice said. It sounded like a male voice. I looked over to see two hedgehogs , one Dark blue, one cyan. She has Dark bracelet!

" You dirty varmint! You stolen sir dark bracelet! "

" hey, hey, I didn't steal it, I just found it by her. No need to get you hair in a tangle. "

" ugh, what is your names " Gawain asked.

" I'm sonic the hedgehog! " said the dark blue one.

" and I'm Rainbow dash, and, uh, we need to get around you. "

" And why is that!? "

" we are *trying* to save the people from the dragon. So we are kinda in a rush so if you could speed it up a bit? " Sonic the hedgehog said impatiently as he taped his foot on the ground.

" there's no dough that you're there to steal the treasures in it! There for you will have to fight me, I won't let you near that cave! " I said as I sprinted forward.


	12. (Chapter 12) Come at me Bro!

Reviews

flutterlikeanangel chapter 11 . 9h ago

Nice story and like how Gawain and jack is. And I vote for Silver x rarity

**_Thanks! And vote for silvraity_**

Inkwell chapter 11 . 22h ago

Lol, I feel kinda bad because we are kinda making her put elements into the story she might not want to... Oh well! If it gets me another Shadpie fic, I'm good! JK. So yeah, 4 votes that Rarity x Silver should happen and that Rarity should be Pearl (glimmereclipsia100, moi, cadence, and love dove)

_**Okay, so her name will be pearl, and uh I guess you're charm got you a shadpie story, cuz I made one! Look at my profile and ya will see.**_

love dove chapter 11 . Sep 20

Thx people who agreed with my request! And yeah...  
Pearl is better than carnation. And please pair up silver and rarity! I love silvrarity!

_**Okay and I have not idea how to read carnation. Big word. :( so many silver and raitys paring! Ahhh**_

cadence chapter 11 . Sep 20

I vote for the name pearl from love dove's request  
That makes 3 vote from glimmereclipsia100, inkwell, and me! Please do the request love dove asked. I want to see if silver and rarity get together.

_**Alright, but I need some help, what would they do as a couple? I don't even know how they should act!**_

Inkwell chapter 11 . Sep 15

This is going to seem sooooooo annoying but oh well:

I think putting Silvarity in is a good idea, and having Rarity being a jewler's daughter is too.  
For her name, I agree with glimmereclipsia100. Pearl is better than Carnation

_**Okay,** **let's** **say that her mother passed away and her sister. What should her sister be named? And its not annoying, its fun to read the reviews. Just saying**_

Inkwell chapter 11 . Sep 15

Awesome chaper, as always! Now:  
-Shadpie: Aaaaaawwwww! It's sooo cute! :3  
-The Dark/Jack scene: Is it wrong that, for some reason, I really like Sir Jack

Midnight: Probably because of her accent

Probably. I LUV when accents are written. :3  
Dash &amp; Sonic vs. Jack &amp; Gawain: This promises to be a good battle.  
Keep up the great work and update soon, because this is one of my favourite fanfics EVER!

* _**Trying**_ _**not to scream of how excited I am of all the love I'm getting for this story. * * POP* Ecck! I can't help it! Thanks for the love! :))))))( I have multiple chins :D)**_

Rarity121 chapter 11 . Sep 14

I freaking love this story! And can you please add Rarity with Silver?

_**Yes I can, Rartiy121, yes I can. ;)**_

Skyler Hope Universe chapter 11 . Sep 14

YUS! UPDATE...! CX

_**Yay, updates! With a s!**_

werewolf99 chapter 11 . Sep 14

That was a very .

_**? Was it too short ?**_

glimmereclipsia100 chapter 11 . Sep 14

YES! MY DREAM COME TRUE! XD I wonder if you will use the names and place that someone requested for rarity.  
I vote for the name pearl.

_**i like making dream's come true! ;) Just like that shadpie story I made. ;)) and pearl it is!**_

* * *

Last time

* * *

_" there's no dough that you're there to steal the treasures in it! There for you will have to fight me, I won't let you near that cave! " Sir jack said as she sprinted forward._

* * *

( Sonics P.O.V )

Sir Gawain charged at me and sir Jack jumped at dash, Dash jumped out of the way and did a back flip, being cocky and a show off, proving that she was better and being stupid by letting her garde down, but swif as the wind and sky.

"Show off! " I yelled with a smirk as I jump over sir Gawain and spin dash around sir jack, hitting her with my sword in the process. I came behind sir jack and grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back giving dashie an advantage. She had seen what I was doing and got the idea, she jumped over me, which made me confused, but I heard sir Gawain grunting. I'm guessing that she just kicked him somewhere and pushed him on the ground. Dash quickly hoped on my shoulders and pounded her feet into Sir jacks chest. Hitting her hard. I let go of sir jack and she fell on the ground. Face flat. Dash stayed on my shoulders and I put my hands on her legs. Keeping her from falling.

" Fall dash! " I said and she fell, her legs still on the fronts of my shoulders and looked behind to see sir Gawain jumping towards us.

" Drop me! " she said and I let go. She did a handstand and hoped on his shoulders and pulled him to the ground. Kicking the air out of him. Sir jack grabbed me with her lasso and began to slam me on the ground and into trees. I hit the ground, I caught myself with my feet and ran around her, tiring her up.

" Haha! " I said as I began to helped dash.

( Rainbow P.O.V )

Sir Gawain tackled me to the ground.

*Thud *

I opened my eyes to see sonic at my side, looking around

" Get up, get up! " He side quickly, which I did and was back to back with sonic, sir Gawain was nowhere to be seen, at this me and sonic looked around aimlessly. I summoned Articuno. My eyes turned to a snowy blue.

" Were is he? " I asked as I looked at sir jack trying to get out of the rope.

I felt sonic tug me to the ground and he got head-butted in the head by Sir Gawain.

" Ahhh! " Sonic screamed in cliches his head with his hands and stumbled around. I got up and Articuno covers sonic by getting in front of him. Sir Gawain jumps at me and splashes me over and over in the arm. He then kicked me to the ground. Sliding me hard and making me get a rash, like carpet burn. I hit my head on rocks and even on a tree.

" Ahh! " I felt like I was on fire, it burns!

I got up and rushed forward, kicking him to the ground. I stumbled a bit because he tried to grab my leg as I kicked him.

" Uh, look you big red metal guy, it's on! "

_" Ho! You dare mock Sir Gawain, Knight of the Round Table?! An act most unwise, my friend! " As he jumped up and glides down quickly at me.( Original quote )_

" Nice try! " I said as I was about to jump away but a help rope was tossed over me and it tightened around my neck. Which freaked me out. Sir Gawain jumped on the rope and made it tightened even more around my neck, choking me. I feel on my knees, and tried my hardest not to panic, I began to mess with the not until I got kneaded in the stomach. I slid on the ground and began to start hacking like if I was going to through up. I put my hands on my neck and I became light-headed. Sonic rushed by and cut the rope slowly with Caliburn while Articuno was holding them off. I notice that sonic had blood running down the left side of his head.

" Are you okay? " I asked in a dry voice, still trying to get air in my lungs.

" The better question is are you okay? " he said as he helped me up.

" Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking. Now let's go soften up the Red Necks! " I said as I sprinted out and around Articuno, tackling Sir jack to the ground. Sonic smirked and charged up a powerful swing on sir Gawain. From my right, I could hear swords being hit together, over and over. Sir jack punches my face and kicks me off. Articuno jumps in front of me and and spreads its wings out, making it look fierce and scary. it let out a loud screech, sir Jack jump back in scarce.

" what on tarnation is that thing!? " She said as her facial expressions cringed. ( as if you just now notice it!? The big blue bird?! What? )

" the one that's gonna put you down! " I said as I jumped at her, kicking her in the head,successfully knocking her out. Or so I thought. Me and Articuno went to help Sonic defeat sir Gawain. which cut him off by surprise.

" how dare you fool! you shall pay for your sins! " he said as he tried to hit me but Sonic knead him in the stomach.

" I don't think so! " sonic in a cocky way.

" And ah don't think so either! " Said a voice from behind us. It was sir jack by a tree, she turned sideways and kicks a big tree at us, me and sonic duck but Articuno gets hit and is now stuck under a tree.

" oh, that is way uncool! " I said as I jump over another tree that she had kicked at me. I jumped at jack and avoided her kicks, I then uppercuted her, sending her flying. Sonic then kicks Sir Gawain.

" Its called ROUND HOUSE KICK MUDER FUCKER! " ( I thought that sounded funny. )

I laughed. Sir jack rushed at me but I tripped her.

" I'm the person you're mother warned you about. " I said in a cocky way

( im about to start pulling jokes out! )

" We should forgive our enemies, but only after they've been taken out and shot in the leg. " Sir jack said in a remark, which was kindda funny.

"I don't have a license to kill, I have a learners permit. " I said and even sonic laughed at it. I jumped at her and kicked her in the face.

" Dash! Hah, that's so bad! Don't say that! " sonic laughed as he still was still taunting sir Gawain.

" ohh, that was grate. " I said with a sigh.

Sir jack rushed at me and I pulled a tree branch back, when she was close enough, I let go. And BAM! she got slapped by the great tree! Which knocked her out. I iced out and appere behind sir Gawain.

_"Gail Meteor!" He yelled as he thrower his swords at sonic with a red Aurora around it. ( original quote )_

_" Sonic duck! " I yelled and he did. The swords don't have homing attacks, which was good! Until it knocked him in the head. :/ wow... This guy is just as dopey as the one back home. Stupid knuckles... Sigh..._

_And _so he fell backwards, like a retard, tripping on acid.

" how can this be?! " he said.

"To lose to a mere apprentices... I have been disgraced! Only death can remove this stain upon my honor! " he said as he lifted his sword up it his neck. Sonic quickly snatch the swords out of his hands.

" What is your deal? " I said

" Silence! Silence, I say! A knight that fails their King is unfit to live! " He said as he pounded his fists into the ground.

" Don't you think there's more to a knight than to just serve a king? " Sonic said

" hu? " he sounds confused

" Whatever, got people to save, you know? Come on dash, let's get Articuno out from under that tree and let's juice." Sonic said

" Alright then. " I said as I kicked the tree off Articuno.

" one sec sonic! " I said as I ran up to sir jack and grabbed her lasso, pulling it off her hand. As I took it off, the rope connected to my arm. Like a snake. This rope had an orange jem on it.

" hu, cool. " I said as I began to walk next to sonic as we made our way to the cave.

" That is one mighty bruise you have on your head knave. " Caliburn said.

"I'm fine... Ow... " he said

" hold up, let me see. " I said.

" I said I'm fine dash, really. "

" just let me look at it sonic. "

" okay, fine... " he said as he stopped and Caliburn hopped out of his hand to see what I was doing.

I walked up closer to him and I could see it was gushing some blood out.

" ohh... That's not really pretty. " I said as I looked in my tail for something.

" what are you looking for dash? " Sonic asked.

" That small first aid kit I have. " I said as I pulled out a small box with a red plus sign in the middle. I opened it up and pulled out a white cloth. I got out a small bottle of peroxide and damped it on the cloth.

" Alright Sonic, listen to me okay? I need you to stay still." I held out my hand for him to hold. He looked down at my hand and back at me. He slowly took my hand and held onto it.

" This is going to hurt, isn't it? " he asked with a smirk.

" let's just say my hand is your new strees ball. " I said as I slowly lifted the cloth up to his head. I could feel that he was tense up.

" Do you want to sit down first? " I asked. He nodded. We walked up to a log and sat down.

" Alright. Here we go. " I said softly. I gently pushes the cloth at his temple.

" Ah..." He hissed.

" Shh, its okay. " I whipped his head slowly. I felt his hand tightened around mine.

I was almost done with cleaning his temple, he was going to have a blood Stane on his head tho. I finish cleaning his head and place an ex roll on his head, tails gave it to me just in case something happen. Sonic was twitching a bit.

" hey, it's over. " I said softly as I used my other hand/ right hand and gently pushed his head on my chest. After a couple of minutes, he had calmed down.

__" Thanks dashie... " He said.__

* * *

Annnd

D

O

N

E

!

If you liked the battle, tell me what part you liked the most! Remember to Review, fav, and follow, and I will see you guys next time! Byyyyyyeeee


	13. (Chapter 13) To Dah Cave!

New chapter for Our Happily Ever After!

_Last time..._

"Hey, it's over" I said softly as I used my other hand/ right hand and gently pushed his head on my chest. After a couple of minutes, he had calmed down.

"_Thanks Dashie..._" _He said._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

( On way to Crystal Cave )

_**(No P.O.V)**_

After Rainbow Dash had helped Sonic, they both got up and hugged. As it broke, their muzzles touched lightly. Sonic giggled, which made Rainbow Dash's redder than it already was.

"W-what's so funny? " Rainbow Dash stammered nervously.

"Huh? Eh, that is..." Sonic gave a sheepish grin.

"I guess it feels kinda natural now" Sonic said, as he blushed bright pink as he looked in Rainbow Dash's eyes.

_**(RD P.O.V)**_

I felt my face becoming hotter than it already was. My heart felt like it was bouncing back in forth in my chest. I looked away a bit while gritting my teeth a bit as well. It felt as if my heart was gonna fly out of my chest. I suddenly felt him grab my chin, and turn my face back at him. I blushed more. He looked at me with THAT. And if you don't know what THAT is, it's the god dang cutest freaking smile E-V-E-R! He grabbed my hand and chuckled.

"See? Well, it feels natural to me. What about you Dashie?" he asked as he wiggled my arm by moving his arm, making my arm look like a noodle. I controlled my arm and it moved up and down so it would more look like a hand shake. I laughed at his silliness that I was so used to.

"Guess so" I smiled. Sonic pulled on my arm and pulled me into him. The first thing I noticed was the way his chest felt. Warm and soft. Maybe softer than my pillow. Heck, who knows. I suddenly noticed what he was doing. He was playing with my hair! His finger was wrapped around one of my red tresses.

"Like my hair?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Heh, can't deny that. I like how long and cool it is" He said as he put his face in my hair, he gave a long sniff before sighing peacefully.

"Skittles... " He mumbled softly.

"Heh, Sonic...Wait, what did you just call me?!" I said as I gave him a playful push. He laughed and I began to laugh a bit too. As we laughed, a wolf barked which startled me. I quickly hugged onto Sonic.

"Got a clue what he saying Sonic?" I asked him as I turned my head and faced the wolf.

"Uh, I think he's... " He looked off into distance. His eye widened and a smile grew on his face.

"We're here!" Sonic turned around and picked up Caliburn. I turned around as well and flew up to the sky to get a better look at the mountain.

"Alright!" I smiled and looked at Sonic to see him smiling at me. We both smirked and nodded, understanding that it's time to get a move on already. I looked back at the wolf and gave a sad shrug. It barked happily as it turned around and ran off. I smiled before flapping my wings harder as we both shot off.

_**(No P.O.V)**_

Both Sonic and Rainbow Dash shot off and left colorful streaks behind them. Caliburn, who looked as plain as usual, was held tight in Sonic's right hand.

As they passed many obstacles, they fully made their way out of the large forest and out on a dirt path. The time looked around sunset, and the sky looked tan. The grass overlapped some of the dirt road, and the flowers had sprung out. There was a line of tall boulders that were carved into figures, along the dirt road.

The wind freely blew around them, and the grass blew with it. The green spring-like leaves on the trees were rustling, creating a peaceful, but also shivering feeling. Both heroes suddenly noticed a giant hole in a big rock-wall-like-thingy. They already knew what it was. The only problem was, that there was a huge gap in between the road and the opening to the cave.

Sonic slowly started to back away. Rainbow Dash looked curiously at him. He keeled down as he slowly spoke.

"Rainbow Dash, you better move." Rainbow Dash listened to him, and slowly backed away from his sight. A quick rush of wind blew past as he passed her with great speed. She saw him at the edge, jump over the giant gap. As he landed at the cave entrance, Rainbow Dash just as quick flew over to him. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive or what?" He grinned. Rainbow Dash gave a casual smirk at him as she slowly flew into the cave.

"Nah, I'm used to it by now. I mean it's not like you're the fastest or anything" She said. Sonic's eyes shrunk, then suddenly gave an annoyed look, and he chased after her.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?!" He asked. Rainbow Dash kept smirking. She quickly flew behind him, so fast he didn't see her. Her arms wrapped tight around his chest from behind and she pulled him close. Her lips leaned up to his ears, and whispered softly.

"You gotta be faster with your eyes like that." Sonic's eyes widened and his cheeks suddenly flashed bright pink. They suddenly heard Caliburn sigh from below.

"Will you two lovebirds hurry up? We still have the Lady's tests and the townspeople to say. And you are running out of time for our bet Knave" Sonic looked annoyed down at the sacred sword.

"Keep that stupid…metallic…swordy-thing, mouth of yours shut!" He said as he clutched Cliburn tighter.

"Ow! Knave! Not so tight!" He wiggled around in Sonic's hand.

"You wish -''

"What bet?" Rainbow Dash cut in. Sonic flinched as he looked sheepishly at Rainbow Dash while blushing bright red.

"Uh, that is…" She looked curious at him before he began to grin sheepishly. And suddenly, there was only one word to describe Rainbow Dash's face: Question Mark. She then shook her head confused and kept flying fast through the cave with Sonic following her.

"Was that kid talking about the area up ahead?" He asked as he ran farther into the cave with Rainbow Dash beside of him.

"Yes indeed, and it appears the dragon is away right now...Our only way is through this cave..." Caliburn replied. As they talked, Rainbow Dash took in her surrounding, a little timidly, remembering her insistent in ghastly gorge.

"What, are you scared or something?" Sonic asked Caliburn. Rainbow Dash slightly flinched at his words. The main word that popped in her head the most was scared. She shook her head.

_['Its just a stupid cave, completely safe. Everything will be fine']_ She thought

" I-I'm not scared... " She mumbled to herself quietly. So quiet that neither Sonic or Caliburn heard it. She shook her head and sped up a little, something that Sonic easily noticed though.

"Hey Dashie, is everything okay?" Rainbow Dash looked at him slowly.

"_Well, I—_"

"Look out!" Rainbow Dash heard a loud screech, before being sent flying into a wall of stone. She slowly fell to her knees, as she pressed her hand tight against her waist.

"Rainbow!" She looked up. Sonic was staring frightened and shocked at her. A creature from the underworld stood in front of him, and it growled. It tried to hit Sonic with its claws, but Sonic quickly dodged it's attack and slid behind of him. He quickly jumped up, and drilled his sword through its head. It slowly disappeared in a black cloud of smoke.

"You're improving your skills, Knave" Caliburn spoke. Sonic sighed.

"You're never gonna stop calling me that, are you?" Sonic ran over to Rainbow Dash who was wincing badly. He keeled down at her.

"Hey, are you holding up?" Sonic asked.

"Barely" Rainbow Dash winced out. Sonic slowly reached for her hand on her waist and slowly took it.

"That doesn't look too healthy" Rainbow Dash slowly reached the medical kit in her ponytail, and gave it to Sonic.

"No kidding" Sonic took it and slowly opened it. He took out the white bandage roll, and slowly started to wrap her waist. She hissed and winced loudly. Her hands grabbed his back quills as she tightly hugged him. Sonic didn't care though, if her nails were hurting his quills. ( How can he feel his quills? ) What mattered was that she needed help! He slowly finished wrapping the bandage and put her medical kit away.

"Hey Dashie, can you move?" He asked. But it was then it was when he heard her. She was sobbing quietly. He could feel his shoulder become wet and warm. He slowly lifted her up in his arms while still holding Caliburn in his hand, and slowly whispered in her ear:

"Get some sleep Dashie. You really need it" He didn't even have to tell her, because she was already sleeping deeply with her head on his shoulder.

"See? You do love her!" Caliburn suddenly said.

"Guess so" Sonic chuckled, until he suddenly realized what Caliburn had said. "W-W-Wait, what?!" Caliburn chuckled deeply.

"Ah, yes. It is indeed the early blossoms of love. Well, maybe it is a bit late considering it's you two." Sonic blushed bright red at his words and kept protesting.

"R-Really, I'm not in love at all!_ SO STOP THAT!_" Sonic pouted as Caliburn chuckled again.

"But you show an awful lot of care for her. If it's not love, then I don't know what it is"

"O-Of course you don't know what it is! Y-You have been stuck in a rock for a thousand years!" Sonic frowned in annoyance.

"Maybe so, but I certainly know more about it than you do" Caliburn said as Sonic started to run out of the cave. As he made it back to the entrance, he took Rainbow Dash's hand and rubbed it on one of her bracelets. The storm snake, Isaac servant spawned beside of him.

"Hey, Isaac, can you protect Dashie while I am away?" Isaac hissed and nodded. Its tail slowly wrapped around Rainbow Dash, and lifted her up. The rest of its body slowly curled up and put her in between the curled up tail. Isaac slowly laid its head down on its own body, right beside of Rainbow Dash.

"Thanks Isaac! See ya later!"

And with that, Sonic and Caliburn sped into the shining Crystal Cave

_**(Sir Dark's P.O.V)**_

I heard with a loud 'BANG' that the door opened. I hastily, but weakly, got up to see what it was. Suddenly, I saw Sir Jacq and Sir Gawain almost run in, both in rage and hurt.

"Sir Jacq, Sir Gawain! Why, whatever happened to you?" I asked worried. Sir Jacq looked at me.

"It was dat blue hedgehog, and dat rainbow one too" She said.

"Our enemies?"

"Yes. But ya should not getup yet Sir Dark. Ya are after all still injured"

"I have to! I cannot let our enemies win against our king!" I then noticed something different about them. Their weapons, they were gone! Sir Gawain's swords and Sir Jacq's lasso!

"Did they too steal your weapons?" I asked. Sir Gawain stepped forward.

"Aye. We have been disgraced to those mere apprentices. Stains are upon our honor and pride!"

"All we can depend on right now, is Sir Percival and Sir Galahad..."

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

_**Yeah, I know, Its been like a year or something since I last posted a Chapter of this story, but Im back! YAY! And no, don't think I haven't been working on my other stories! Because thats like liying... I have been working on my other story chapters and they are gonna be LLLLOOONNNGGG. See what I did there? Anyways, to cut words short, I will be uploding Lost In Anothe World soon, so look forward to it! Well, **_

_**B**_

_**Y**_

_**E**_

_**!**_


	14. Whats up update

Hello everyone! Lovefanfiction here! this is just a note. Its not bad or anything, so just listen alright? I have had a thing of writers block and just was stuck for a while, but! but now that you all have been waiting a long while, I have a bunch of chapters of some of my stories almost ready and I have about 1 chapter for Our happily ever after in the prosses of being made and about 4 chapters also in the prosses of being made as well.

I WILL BE BACK SOOOOOON!

* * *

**_What is writer's block?_**

* * *

**_Writer's block_**

_the condition of being unable to think of what to write or how to proceed with writing._


	15. (Chapter 14) Almost out of the cave!

_Last time..._  
_"All we can depend on right now, is Sir Percival and Sir Galahad..."_

* * *

_ (Sonic's P.O.V)  
_ I had left Dash with her bracelets and ran back in the cave. I would often see villagers and pay the about twenty gold rings each, sometimes I even get things in return... As I run deeper in the caves, I hold tightly to Caliburn and slash through the dark knights that would appear.

"AH-HA!'' I cut through about four of them in a matter of seconds. To this point, I'm rushing the rescue, dew to the fact that If me and Rainbow Dash stay apart too long, we could go unconscious... Then their really is no going back... After a while of cutting my way through the knights, me and Caliburn find some of the roof coming down on us.

''Beware of falling stalactites!'' Caliburn warned me as I cut through the falling rock needles. After quickly cutting my way through the rocks, I'm still constantly crossing a blade with a rock...

''Geez! This is tougher than fighting one of those dark knights!'' I frown at how these rocks are slowing me down

''Do you think you can run through them fast enough?'' Caliburn asked as I smirked

''Sonic boost!'' I yelled and boosted under the falling debris

''Like a charm!'' I smile and continued to run forward. As I run, I notice a white looking arrow was being shot at me. I did a quick step to move my way around to avoid it, but then a bunch of arrows started rained down on us!

"They can shoot arrows too?!''

''What where you suspecting?'' Caliburn rolled his eyes at me

I gave a huff as I boost my way around the sharp arrows and ran further down the long cave. As I do, I find the archer up on a ledge and I charge a spin dash at him

"Gah!'' I yell out as I ram him into a wall

''There will be more of them, keep that guard of yours up'' Caliburn said with a serious look in his eyes

''Alright!'' I nodded and ran to a small cliff and jumped it. As I do, I find about three big spike balls in the ground in a zig zag type of order. I grit my teeth and yelled

''Ugh. Get outta my way or I'll let ya have it!'' I cut through a few knights and managed my way around them without being cut. As we pass that weird type of obstacle, Caliburn points out our surroundings,

''Look, there's a road down there, too'' I nod and cut through a brute lookin' knight with about three hits. As I do, I notice I had almost left a few villagers and pointed them towards the entrance while giving them another twenty rings. They nod and run off with a look of hope in their face

''I don't know if you have noticed this fool, but, the people you had help before, are your followers. It would appear that you are getting pretty famous'' Caliburn looked at me with a look I couldn't quite read

''I'm just doin' my job'' I shrugged and then smirked, ''But I don't mind the attention ether..''

"Foolish hedgehog...'' Caliburn mumbled as I cut through bats and jumping over more of those spike balls

''Pff... You sure are attracted to me, aren't ya, Caliburn?'' I smiled smugly

''Only an idiot could think such things''

''Yeah, yeah...'' I said as we meet a dead end. But there was a hole in the wall I wouldn't quite be able to jump too,

''Now what?'' I frown. I could run up it but doing that could wast energy that I don't have to waste. Caliburn once more point something out

''Couldn't you use that mushroom to jump to a higher elevation?'' He says as I cut through some crystals. I nod and jump on the growing mushrooms on the wall.

"First time's not quite the charm'' I said, not gaining enough height from the first jump,

''But second dose!'' I charged up with a spin, and pass the plat form quite a distance "Yahoo!'' I smiled and used my homing technique to land. We did the same thing a second time to reach another level of the cave. As I run, I notice a huge gap in the ground and dashed to the crystals hanging down like spears from the roof

''Did we just run out of road?'' Caliburn says as I grab the icicles and spin on them until I could use a homing technique to get to the next ones. I chuckled

''There's always a way! Those icicles look like they might come in handy'' I said and managed to run on the ground once again. As we pass through the hole, I see an opening in the mountain and run through it, but we where still in the mountain

''I seems we've made it a good ways up''

''It appears so. And we can finally see light'' Caliburn added as we approach another brute knight.

''Look at how huge he- I-IS!'' I attack the brute a few time until it grabbed me and slammed me down

''Oof!'' I slam with a small bounce and a lose for air. I quickly run behind it and slashed through it some more.

''Out it goes!'' I grin as It disappears in a black dust, ''Phew'' I shrugged and continued to run through the rode with a boost. Sooner or later, we find then entrance back to the mountain and without hesitation, ran straight on in to find the same obstacle we had exiting the mountain.

''Your not thinking of-''

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm thinking!'' I smirked and this time I used homing attack on them and bounced off of each on till we reached the ground again. This time, we ran down the path in what like twist.

''Stay sharp Caliburn!'' I said and ran down the twisted road. Soon we meet a part where I could easily run up the wall, but when I try to, The Knights pop out of the wall and slash at me!

"Gah! How do they do that?!''

''Whoa! don't go dropping me now!'' He yelled as I push myself to cut through them. I stab Caliburn In the wall and pulled my way up. as I do, Caliburn yells at me,

''Don't move! The some of the rocks are falling off and crushing the Shadows!'' And just as he says it, the knights were destroyed by the falling roof

''Then I shouldn't worry about those guys!'' I run pass them to see they have been crushed

_...Waver..._

( Sonic and Caliburn's P.O.V )

''Whoa...'' Sonic puts a hand to his head as he felt a bit dizzy

''It would appear we don't have a lot of time left...'' Caliburn said worriedly

''Don't say that! I've got this...'' Sonic says as he jumps over to another platform and goes deeper into mountain. By the time he ran down the slop like path, more rocks fell from above, only for Sonic to dodge them and cut through them.

As Sonic continues to run, he would destroy more knights until he reached another brute knight

''One of these guys again!''

"Give it all you got!''

"Only if you can handle it!'' Sonic smirked as he ran around it a bunch of time, making it dizzy enough for him to strike. He then charged up an attack and boosted right trough it, pushing Sonic faster around the mountain. After that, he jumped to a ginormous stalactite hanging from the roof and ran down it. doing it once again, he ran into more knights and cut through them with his homing attack included. Soon they could see a gate and a yellow light behind it.

''We made it!''

''Hurry! Before the dragon returns!'' Caliburn yelled quickly as Sonic cut through the knights guarding the gate

''Gah!'' Sonic was slammed back by a brute knight that was holding an axe

''You need to charge a boost through him!''

"Right!'' Sonic crouched down and a red light sounded Caliburn's blade, "Hai yah!'' Sonic cut thought the knight while going through it._ [ Nifty... ] Sonic thought_

''Haha! Mission complete!'' Sonic cheered as he ran his way into the chambers

''There's light leaking in from all over!'' Sonic pointed out as he ran into more knights

''Yes, and the black onyx appears as it's trying to avoid it'' Caliburn noticed the black crystals that where holding the villagers captive

''Reflect the light and then strike that black onyx!'' Caliburn told Sonic. Sonic nodded and used the light that was leaking out of the roof and used Caliburn's blade to reflect the light on the crystals. Moments later of the light hissing while pointed at the crystals, it broke into pieces to show a villager hopping out of the shards

Sonic smirked and jumped his way over a bunch of sharp rocks and shot forward, bringing him to another onyx that held another villager captive. Sonic first destroyed the archer that was standing in front of the light by kicking him in it, burning the archer into black smoke and reflected the light onto a a group of knights.

''Haha, score!'' Sonic grinned as he pointed the light at the onyx, destroying it once again to show an unharmed villager. Sonic rushed past him and jump over more rock shards to show a chest with a purple tongue bouncing away from them

''What the heck is that?!'' Sonic raised and eyebrow before a icicles shot at it. destroying it for it to drop a bunch of rings

''Huh?'' Sonic looked up to see Rainbow Dash throwing sharp icicles at the knights ahead of him

''Rainbow Dash?!'' Sonic looked shocked

''Sir Dash?!'' Caliburn looked just as shocked as Sonic

''You can't just ditch me guys! I thought we where a team?'' Rainbow smirked at the boys,

''Get outta hear Dash! It's too dangerous!'' Sonic yelled as he cut through some knights. His comment made her laugh,

''Pfff! Are you kidding me? These guys are nothing compared to me!'' Rainbow yelled as she took off into the mountain while using sir Jacq's lasso to grab a group of knights and slamming them into a wall, turning them into black smoke

''She makes a valid point knave...'' Caliburn said while Sonic tails her from behind, ''This could be our advantage''

''Huh? You mean putting an injured person out on the line is an 'Advantage'' Sonic quoted the last part with his free hand, showing he was in a bit of a bad mood.

''No, knave, Sir Dash isn't really in any danger, considering that their are more knights than their are archers. Anyways, while you play the role of the knight down hear, Sir Dash can play her role as archer, since she as the advantage of being able to fight from a distance and can fly''

''Yeah! But did you ever consider the falling roof? Or the other archers?!'' Sonic clutched Caliburn tightly out of anger

''Rainbow Dash can handle her own! She dose not need you to play role as daddy and need to worry about her constantly'' Caliburn yelled loudly, causing Sonic to look at him in shock with his mouth wide open. This even made Rainbow looked at them with wide eyes

''T-thanks Caliburn. And Thanks for worrying about me Sonic, but really, I'll be okay...'' Rainbow looked forward as Sonic continues to remain silence.

_[ Role as daddy? Worry to much? W-what? ]_ Sonic was petrified and remained quiet as he continued to destroy knights

Rainbow looked worriedly at Sonic. He looked so lost. Never once before has she seen Sonic like this. It made her scared...

She flew down next to him and looked at him. Sonic glanced at her but didn't say anything. She then stopped in place, causing Sonic to do the same

''What is it?'' Sonic asked it his regular tone but his expression didn't mach his voice

''Don't tell me your gonna let some thousand year old sword get to you? No offense Caliburn'' Rainbow smiled nervously as she looked at the sword

''None taken'' He smiled as Rainbow looked back at Sonic

Sonic blinked before shaking his head, ''Yeah! Your right!'' Sonic lifted Caliburn to eye level, ''I can't believe you got to me there for a moment'' Sonic laughed as he rubbed the back of his head

''But it did make you realize something, correct?'' Caliburn smirked as Sonic pauses for a moment

''Yeah, It did'' Sonic smiled

''And that would be?'' Caliburn asked with a smile, hoping he would admit his feelings for Rainbow

''That Caliburn has no clue what he's talking about'' Sonic shrugged with the same smile as Caliburn looks at him in disbelief

''What...? No!'' Caliburn frowned as Rainbow looked at them blankly

''I'm not quite sure whats going on here...'' Rainbow rubbed her neck with an animated blank face on

''Blah blah blah blah'' Was all could be heard out of Dashes ears as she watches them fight with a sweat drop on the back of her head

_Blah blah blah blah You suck blah blah blah blah blah Knave blah blah blah blah Bad advice giver blah blah blah blah Suck at romance blah blah blah_

_( If you watch Anime, you could see this with the two fighting with animated angry faces in the distance while Dash watches with a sweat drop running down her head )_

''Don't we have people to save or something?'' Rainbow asked and the two paused

''Oh yeah...'' They both looked at her with sweat drops of their own

...Awkward Silence...

''I'm gonna go now...'' Rainbow pointed further down the cave with her thumb

''Yep... Okay'' Sonic nodded and tailed after Rainbow Dash

''...'' Other then the sound of the fighting and freeing villagers, it was pretty awkward for all of them

''Oh look, A red chest!'' Rainbow laughed dew to how awkward it sounded when she called out. She then froze a group of knights as Sonic cuts through them

''Wanna check it out?'' He looked up at her and she nodded, ''Don't see why not'' Rainbow shrugged and flew down to it and open it with a kick

''Oh, look, a book...'' Rainbow frowned as she tossed the book over her shoulder

''Well that's lame'' Sonic's shoulders slump down with disappointment

''Right?'' Rainbow hovered back up and shot down the path again

''Wait up! Whoa!'' Sonic barley dodged a fire flame as he sees Rainbow shooting chunks out of a brute knight while disappearing into snow particles

_ [ Dude! Friggin' Hardcore! ]_ Sonic though as he watch's Rainbow cut through it with a icicle

''K.O!" Rainbow cheered

''No kidding!'' Sonic stared in awe

''I think that's all of them!'' Rainbow pointed to the exit up ahead

''You may think you thoroughly searched a certain location, but you two may have over looked something'' Caliburn noted

''I came in the same way you two did and didn't see anything you guys missed, I think were good. Just a few more villagers up a head and where done here'' Rainbow pointed out while Sonic nodded

''She makes a point''

''Let's finish what we started!'' Rainbow pumped her fist in the air

''Yeah!'' Sonic did the same and the three of them freed the last villagers

''Alright!'' The two speedsters fistbumed as the watch all the villagers gathered around the exit of the cave

''I don't think I'm seeing things but, there are a few knights up ahead, right?'' Rainbow pointed out and Sonic quickly jumped over the small group of villagers and slashed through them.

''Just don't hit anybody while destroying things, yah here!'' Rainbow calls out from the other end

''Gotcha!''

''Oh, and Sonic!'' Rainbow called out

"What's up?'' He yelled back from the other side

''I'll stay back here at the end while everyone gets out of the cave, you destroy whats up ahead and lead them out!" She yelled back

''So like I play line leader and your the caboose?''

"Pretty much!''

''Sounds like a plan! See you there!'' Sonic yelled and took off

''Looks like I'm on the back of the ship again'' Rainbow sighed as she moved the villagers down the mountain

**TO  
BE  
CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Yay! New chapter with cliffhanger, I think... Soooo wuch'a think? Tell me in the reviews! I'd like to know! This is a part of the chapter, not all of it. Leave a fav and follow and now, i will read some previous reviews**

Christian Wolf27 chapter 14 . Aug 3

Listen, i really enjoy your stories they are great, however you seem to be in a hurry all the time. I'm not talking about being in a hurry with writing the stories i mean your going to fast writing the chapters that i as a reviewer can't keep up with the chapter reviewing. Could you be so kind to slow that process down a bit please?

Lovefanfiction. com: I'm not quite sure what you mean, but i will try not to rush it to much on the chapters

willingfun chapter 13 . Jul 20

i love it

Lovefanfiction. com: Thanks!

Guest chapter 13 . May 28

Sorry I acedently clicked the post review button and couldn't finish what I said so I was thinking why not put rainbow blitz rainbow dash's gender swap version got sucked in that demission fell in love with rainbow dash and sonic gets jealous and then you could take more sondash from their just giving you a little idea to make more drama if you want I'm not saying you have to

Lovefanfiction. com: Can I add that to the sequel? :)))))

Guest chapter 13 . May 28

Hey why don't you make that Rainbow Blitz (rainbow Dash's

Lovefanfiction. com: Sequellllll...

Christian Wolf27 chapter 13 . May 25

I totally can't wait until the next chapter.

Lovefanfiction. com : Sorry it takes me so long to post chapters to my stories, writing is more of a hobbie for me '_'

LIVINGTHELIFE00 chapter 13 . May 25

loved it

Lovefanfiction. com: Thank you!

Alittlehuman chapter 12 . Feb 17

Great story so far :-D

Lovefanfiction. com: Thankkkk yooooooouuu

VeronikaHolm chapter 13 . Dec 13, 2014

So many people is gonna get so mad when they see this is not a real chapter

Lovefanfiction. com: Right?

Inkwell Light chapter 13 . Dec 13, 2014

That sucks! Oh well, you're alive!

(cue Party Cannon)

Woohoo!

Lovefanfiction. com: Yay!

BaconLettuceTomatoSweg chapter 13 . Dec 13, 2014

Just in case, i got my reviewer's kit ready!

Lovefanfiction. com: It's very handy!

Rarity121 chapter 13 . Dec 13, 2014

Chapters erased huh? That sucks, I hope you'll be able to get them back.

Merry Christmas by the way! (early, but whatever)

Lovefanfiction. com: Heh heh, thanks

Christian Ape99 chapter 13 . Dec 13, 2014

What did you think of the Spencer X Pinkie Pie &amp; Noah X Fluttershy pairings that i mentioned in the last chapter? I was thinking that have you ever checked the hard drive for viruses? If you make sure you do that &amp; then restart your computer. Have a safe &amp; wonderful holiday season.

Lovefanfiction. com: Sorry, but i will not be using OC's for this story

cadence chapter 13 . Dec 13, 2014

Lol I lost myself in fan fiction again. oh well. Its okay  
Lovefanfiction. I think inkwells mom request is good name  
And i have to agree with love dove in the Father name... The silver part of the name makes it weird... Just saying

Lovefanfiction. com: To all people who want me to add Rarity's parents, I must apologies but I will not be adding them... :(

love dove chapter 12 . Nov 19, 2014

Mom of pearl: emelda or inkwell's required (came up from the emerald gem)  
Dad of pearl: coral-len (coral! X3) (inkwell the "silver" part of the name will make it weird because of Galahad or silver having that name as well so... no offense)

Lovefanfiction. com: I fell like mose of the reviews are for rarity and silver. Hmmm

Theicecoldgirl chapter 1 . Oct 12, 2014

it was nice and funny. I really thought that the part where sonic pushes dash off of him so he can catch the chili dogs was funny.

Lovefanfiction. com: Didn't you tell me the same thing in real life?

**_See ya'll next time!_**

**_B  
Y  
E  
!_**


End file.
